


Borage

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (aka THE alpha), (i try), (wow there's no omega/omega tag?? R U D E), Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Desire, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Honest Talks, Lust, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Pack Dynamics, Slight Violence, Werewolves, and more first kisses, chapter 2: some explicit content, chapter 3: more mentions of sex but nothing too graphic, chapter 4: some more slightly sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Jihoon is the Alpha of a pack of misfits. He's busy being a good leader, he doesn't have time to suddenly get distracted by an omega's sweet scent (and his even more distracting smile).Soonyoung's pack is broken, but maybe this new pack is just what he needs. A home at last.





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a long abo fic for a while and i finally decided to just give it a try. i hope you'll like it! this is definitely more of an establishing chapter and there will be some more establishing in the second chapter when i focus on characters other than soonhoon. don't expect too much action, it'll be more about the pack dynamics (or at least that's what i'm planning)
> 
> !!!!quick note!!!!  
> alpha = werewolf who is an alpha  
> Alpha (with capital A) = werewolf who is an alpha and the Alpha of a pack

Mingyu comes bursting into his tent, eyes wide and hands shaking. Jihoon is alert immediately, worst case scenarios running through his head. "Th-three in-injured wo-olves." Tears are shooting into his eyes and Jihoon grasps one of his hands, hoping Mingyu can hold himself together just a little longer. "Take me to them." Mingyu pulls him out of the tent and starts running, never letting go of his hand. He takes him in the opposite direction of the medical hut and Jihoon's heart twists, it must be serious if they couldn't be moved for treatment.

They reach a small crowd and Jihoon pushes through the gathered people immediately, anger rising in his chest at the spectators. Joshua and Jeonghan are kneeling next to three wolves and Jihoon drops down next to them. "What happened?" He looks over the wolves, fur drenched in blood, some already dried. "We're not sure, but-" Jihoon interrupts Jeonghan. "What do you mean you're not sure? Our pack members are hurt and nobody knows why?"

A silence settles over everybody present and Jihoon properly takes in the three wolves in front of him. He doesn't recognise them. "They're not from our pack..." He turns to Jeonghan who cowers a little at his intense gaze. "That's why we need your permission to treat them, Alpha." Jihoon stares at him for a moment, but then he nods and Jeonghan immediately starts shouting instructions at people in the crowd.

Jihoon stays back, following the treatment intently and ready to jump in should Jeonghan or Joshua need any help. They rarely need his assistance, both betas are incredibly competent which is why Jihoon has completely entrusted them with the medical care of the pack. He uses the time to assess the injured wolves, two betas and an omega. Jihoon's blood boils at the thought of an attack having taken place close to his territory.

He sends Minghao and Hansol to see if they can find out what happened and make sure their pack isn't in any immediate danger. Should anything come up, he'll have to reprimand Wonwoo and Jun who are on patrol this week and he really doesn't want to have to do that. There are no visible pack markings on the wolves, so they must belong to a free pack like Jihoon's own. He hopes for them that their pack is still alive.

Jihoon starts feeling stuffy inside the medical hut, deciding to wait outside in the fresh air for news. Jeonghan joins him a few moments later, clothes stained with blood. He places a hand on Jihoon's shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly. "They'll be fine. Most of the blood isn't their own, it reeks of alpha." Jihoon tenses a little. If they took in wolves who tried to kill their own Alpha, his pack might face a war.

He doesn't have to worry about it for long, Minghao's howl breaks through his thoughts. The beta comes running towards them, shifting seamlessly into his human form and stopping in front of them. "They're from the Alpha-less pack we heard about a couple of weeks ago. Apparently, they've been visiting packs asking if they could join them. On route to our pack they were attacked by a lone alpha." Jeonghan immediately rushes back into the hut, Jihoon following close behind.

"Lone alpha." Joshua tenses at the two words, but then he continues his work on stitching up one of the beta's legs. Jeonghan carefully starts inspecting the still unconscious omega, searching for any signs of sexual assault. He heaves a sigh of relief and Jihoon feels the tension drain from his body. Lone alphas disgust him, he'll have to make a trip to the surrounding packs, so they can come up with a plan to secure the unclaimed parts connecting their territories. The amount of lone alpha sightings have accumulated in recent months and Jihoon has been growing more and more restless. This attack might give him the leverage he needs to convince the other packs to help him.

For now, his priority are the three injured wolves in front of him. He'd be happy to make them a part of his pack if they want to. Jeonghan and Joshua talk in hushed voices, standing beside the omega, and Jihoon clears his throat, raising an eyebrow at them. Joshua walks towards him, hands nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "The omega...he's on blockers." Jihoon nods, not really seeing a problem. "The herbs we need to feed him to deal with the internal bleeding will reverse their effect." Jihoon's eyes widen in realisation and he nods more vigorously. "Put him in quarantine and I'll let all the betas know to stay away."

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Soonyoung blinks his eyes open, mind feeling cloudy and bones aching. He's still in his wolf form and he doesn't even contemplate shifting, body hurting even from thinking alone. Through the fog occupying his mind, a panicked realisation hits him: Seungkwan and Seokmin. Soonyoung tries to sit up, front legs giving out underneath him immediately. "Don't move! You'll hurt yourself." The unfamiliar voice sends another jolt of panic through him, curling in on himself on instinct. They were attacked by a lone alpha. The fact he's still alive should make him happy, but all he feels is fear.

A hand curls into his fur and Soonyoung tries to move away, back hitting something hard. He presses himself further against the unresisting surface, it's deliciously cold and he feels too hot. "Hey, there. You're save." The voice is gentle, but Soonyoung knows not to trust the sweetness, always veiling something else, something dark. His eyes search the dimly lit place he's trapped in. It's spacious, uneven stone walls all around. He must be in a cave, a shiver runs down his spine. Lone alphas live in caves.

Soonyoung finally finds the person to which the voice belongs and curls in on himself even more. The lone alpha's human form is big, tall and muscles obvious. He would rather die than become a toy for him to play around with. A low growl leaves his throat, fletching his teeth, and the alpha cowers. That's unusual. No, that's impossible. "I-I'm Min-mingyu." The alpha stutters out the words and Soonyoung gets a whiff of omega pheromones. Did he end up in a lone alpha's harem? That means Seungkwan and Seokmin might still be alive.

The thought makes his chest fill with determination and he slowly uncurls his body, shifting into his human form. He almost blacks out from the pain, hands gripping the blankets spread on the ground tight enough to almost rip them apart. His bones feel like they're breaking, but he pushes through, howl slowly becoming more human until it's an ear piercing scream. Mingyu scrambles towards him, placing a jug in front of him.

Soonyoung downs the whole thing, the contents burn his throat, but he feels better afterwards. He fixes him with a stare. "Betas." It's all he manages to choke out before he's dry heaving. Mingyu rubs his back soothingly and Soonyoung shrugs his hand off, touch making his stomach twist unpleasantly. "They're fine. Jeonghan and Joshua are overlooking their recovery." The other omega smiles at him, small and unsure. Soonyoung doesn't return the smile, lips curling into a snarl. "Bring me to them." Mingyu's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "I can't."

Soonyoung jumps on him, pushing him onto his back and holding him down. His arms strain and his body protests, pain gnawing at him. He curls his nails into Mingyu's arms and growls, less intimidating when he isn't in his wolf form, but Mingyu still trembles beneath him. "I-I r-really ca-an't. A-Alpha's orders." Soonyoung spits on the ground at the mention of the lone alpha, not really a lone alpha if he has omegas and betas at his service. "I don't care about your lone alpha's orders. I want to see my pack members."

Mingyu rolls them over, pressure light as he holds him down. It's almost comical how carefully he treats him, Soonyoung might be weakened from the pain, but he'll fight to death for Seungkwan and Seokmin. "He's the _Alpha_ of this pack. Not a disgusting lone alpha." Mingyu's expression is angry, but his touch is still gentle on Soonyoung. "The lone alpha is dead, you're with Lee Jihoon's pack. You're _save_." Lee Jihoon. The fight starts draining out of him. That's the pack they were on route to. He wants to believe Mingyu so badly, but how can he trust anything this stranger is telling him while he's locked in a cave.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

"They're fine, Jihoon. Mingyu can take care of himself." Jeonghan tries to pat his back, but Jihoon avoids the touch. He's on edge. The injured omega's howl could be heard all the way from the cave, safe haven for their omegas in heat, and the two injured betas almost attacked them upon hearing it. Joshua managed to placate them, but the pained howl still rings through Jihoon's ears and he can't seem to shake it off. He's confused by his own reaction, more worried about the omega he doesn't know than Mingyu. There's no way he's going to admit that to Jeonghan.

"Do you want me to send Wonwoo or Jun to check up on them?" Jihoon nods immediately and Jeonghan hurries off, coming back with Jun by his side. The omega smiles at him and shoots him a thumbs up. Jun shifts into his wolf form and runs off towards the cave. Jeonghan keeps his distance from Jihoon, but stays with him until Jun returns, not saying a word. He's glad for his calm presence, balancing out his own nervous energy.

It takes longer than Jihoon would like for Jun to come back, but when he does, there's a wide smile on his face as soon as he's in his human form again. "You'll like him. He's headstrong and beautiful." Jeonghan laughs and slings an arm around Jun's shoulders. "That's not really the information we were looking for, Junnie." The omega lowers his head in apology, but he can't seem to fight back his smile and Jihoon taps his foot impatiently.

"I can't detect even a trace of heat and he's insisting on seeing his pack members." Jihoon shakes his head immediately, even though Jun hasn't even asked the obvious question yet. Jeonghan cuts him off before he can voice his disapproval. "He's scared, Jihoon. They're all the family he has left." It's still not a good idea. An omega's first heat after having been on blockers is dangerous, even betas will become intoxicated by the scent and go feral until they get what their wolves tell them they want.

Jeonghan senses his internal conflict and smiles at him reassuringly. "Wonwoo and Jun can bring the two to him. All he needs is proof they're alive and safe. Should anything happen there will be three other omegas to protect him." Jun nods his head in agreement and Jihoon wonders just how beautiful this omega has to be for Jun to willingly put himself and Wonwoo in danger. He sighs and Jun immediately runs off, most likely getting Wonwoo. "I should come along as well and introduce myself." Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him, mouth opening. He clamps it shut quickly when Jihoon shoots him a look.

Jeonghan of all people knows about his lack of response to omega scents. It's why he makes such a good Alpha, never blindsided by something as silly as biology, and Jun said the omega didn't seem to be going into heat any time soon. As if he heard his thoughts, Jun returns with Wonwoo and the two betas, both of them limping slightly. He can smell the longing and excitement radiating off of them and a small pebble of guilt drops in his stomach. They must've been so terrified, the omega is clearly their leader of sorts.

Jihoon leads them to the cave, Jeonghan tagging along as well. He listens to his pack members talking to the two betas, finally learning their names: Seungkwan and Seokmin, as well as the omega's. Soonyoung. The name sounds familiar, calling an old memory into his mind, faint and hazy enough it seems more like a dream he can't quite remember. Jihoon doesn't try to hold onto it, reaching the entrance of the cave. He can smell Mingyu, scent calm, and decides it's safe for them to enter.

As soon as Seungkwan and Seokmin see Soonyoung, the two betas run towards him, almost crushing him with the force of their hugs. The omega winces a little, but then he's nuzzling their necks, pressing soft kisses against their cheeks. His smile is bright and laugh even brighter. Jun wasn't wrong, he is definitely beautiful. There are bruises littering his warm, slightly golden skin and Jihoon has to swallow his anger at the lone alpha who attacked them.

He's just a moment too late, Soonyoung's body stiffening as he catches a whiff of his agitated scent. The omega pulls the two betas behind him and squares his shoulders, eyeing Jihoon apprehensively. He doesn't step closer, but mirrors his position, kneeling down and bowing his head in greeting. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Jihoon lifts his head and smiles at him, hoping it doesn't come across as threatening. Soonyoung musters him for a moment longer, but then his muscles relax, shoulders dropping a little, and he nods his head in return. "Thank you for taking us in."

The sudden sincerity in Soonyoung's eyes almost makes him lose his breath. They're pretty eyes, slanted and soft, but with a fire in them. Soonyoung holds his gaze, moments passing by, but then Seungkwan throws his arms back around him and his attention returns to his two companions. Jihoon watches them for a while. His pack has always been different from others, a home for people cast away because of who they are. He has no doubt these three will fit right in.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

It takes a few weeks before Soonyoung can properly stand on his own two feet and the first thing he does is shift into his wolf form and sprint into the lake belonging to the pack's territory. His new territory now. It's embarrassing how quickly he's gotten used to the idea, but all the pack members he's met have been nothing but kind to him, with Mingyu far and beyond on top of that list. The omega stayed by Soonyoung's side the entire time, half carrying him through the woods to get some fresh air when the cave got too stuffy.

His heat never hit, but it was nice staying further away from all the new scents as his body heals. Soonyoung is sensitive to scents, no matter if it's an omega's, beta's or alpha's. It has helped him learn how to suppress the natural reactions of his body, especially the submissiveness to alphas. Soonyoung has always refused to let his biology dictate who to bow to and who to want. Everything he does is his own decision.

The water is cold against his skin and Soonyoung dunks his head underwater, letting the soft noises of the lake's life calm him. A pair of hands grabs his shoulders and drags him back to the surface, lungs immediately filling with the scent of alpha. The Alpha. "Are you okay?" Soonyoung shakes his shoulders free and nods, hoping Jihoon didn't pick up on the slight change in his scent. Another reason he was glad to be in the cave. It's the only place that doesn't have a lingering smell of Jihoon's scent.

It took days before the heady smell left his nose after the Alpha visited him and even then it still remained for a good week within the enclosure of the cave. Soonyoung has never been _this_ sensitive to a scent and he isn't sure he wants to know why Jihoon's is different. The Alpha is looking at him intently and Soonyoung notices he's wearing clothes, smiling sheepishly at him. "I can hold my breath for a long time. Being underwater helps me clear my head."

Jihoon laughs and holds up his hands. "Sorry for disturbing you, then." Soonyoung waves the apology off, accidentally splashing some water on him, but the Alpha doesn't even react. They swim back towards land, Jihoon keeping a good distance between them, but mirroring Soonyoung's pace. The Alpha sprawls out on the grass, directly under the sun, and Soonyoung lies down next to him, an arms distance away. He watches the single cloud in the sky before turning his head and looking at the Alpha. "Thank you." Jihoon hums in response.

His eyes are closed and Soonyoung starts really _looking_ at him. He looks gentle, features soft but defined. Pretty. Jihoon is very, very pretty. Soonyoung's eyes wonder down, the wet clothes clinging to Jihoon's body leave little to his imagination and he has to force himself to look away. Attractive. Jihoon is also very, very attractive. The Alpha opens his eyes and turns to him. There's a glint in his eyes and Soonyoung knows he's been caught, but for some reason he thinks Jihoon did it on purpose, wanting him to feel safer around him. They got lucky with their new Alpha and yet Soonyoung still feels himself building walls between him and Jihoon, a natural precaution.

The Alpha's eyes flicker over his body before snapping up and raising an eyebrow at Soonyoung. "Are you ever going to put on clothes?" Soonyoung sits up, looking down at him from the new position and smirking. "Do I have to?" He shouldn't be challenging his Alpha like this, but he's never been good with being told what to do, always trying to get under an alpha's skin to assert himself. "No, you don't." The Alpha smiles at him and Soonyoung's smirk slips from his face. He means it and so much more than just whether Soonyoung wears clothes or not. This pack is different, this Alpha is different.

He jumps to his feet and offers his hand to Jihoon. "How do you feel about a game?" Now it's the Alpha's turn to smirk, taking Soonyoung's hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "Oh, you're on." The game consists of trying to dunk the other's head underwater, splashing each other relentlessly. Soonyoung learns that Jihoon is competitive. He also learns that Jihoon's scent can trigger his heat.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Jihoon has never experienced this before. Soonyoung is a fierce competitor, almost managing to dunk him twice when he finally gets a good hold on him. The omega struggles against him and then all at once starts trembling under his hands. A scent so sweet and clear fills Jihoon's nose, his brain circuits for a moment. His own scent suddenly becomes stronger, mingling with Soonyoung's intoxicating one. His body acts before his brain reboots and he picks Soonyoung up, wading back to land.

As soon as his feet meet grass, he starts running and doesn't stop until he reaches the cave. Mingyu is inside and immediately scrambles to his side. "Heat." The single word is enough for Soonyoung's scent to fill him completely and he quickly lays him down on the blankets before sprinting out of the cave, shifting mid-run and howling the moment his wolf takes form. He runs through the woods and huts and tents, everything going by him in a blur.

Jihoon doesn't stop until he reaches the border of his territory. He hears the familiar footfalls of Jeonghan and Joshua, howling again, and then he's enveloped by their scents, barely able to overpower the remains of Soonyoung's clinging to his nose. They stay with him, letting him bury his muzzle into their fur. Beta's are known for not having a very prominent smell, but to Jihoon they always had a neutralising effect. It helps that they just smell like _them_ , two of his closest friends.

When he finally feels his head clearing up, more like himself again and less like a feral alpha, he shifts back into his human form, the two betas following suit. "What happened, Jihoon?" Jeonghan's eyes are full of concern, slowly reaching his hand out and wrapping his arm around Jihoon's shoulders when he doesn't reject his touch. Joshua lays a calming hand on his thigh and Jihoon turns his head to him, seeing the same concern in his eyes.

"Soonyoung went into heat." Both betas freeze before sharing a look between them and Jihoon groans. "Why now? Why him? I barely even know him." Joshua pats his thigh, smiling at him reassuringly. "Why not now? Why not him?" Jihoon rolls his eyes, the beta must've been spending too much time with Hansol if that's his answer to all of this. Jeonghan seems to agree, patting his shoulder to get his attention. "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to, Jihoon. Like you said, you don't know him yet. Maybe as you learn more about him, things will start making sense."

Jihoon pulls his knees up, resting his head against them and taking deep breaths. It's not like he never wondered if there's someone out there who can make his wolf lose control, but those days of romanticised dreams are long gone. He has a pack to take care of and this new development is not something he wants to deal with. Jihoon gets up and slowly makes his way back deeper into their territory. He keeps stopping to take deep breaths. The further he gets, the more he can smell Soonyoung again. At the edge of the wood, leaving the trees behind and the clearing they've set up their home in spreading before him, the scent hits him too potently and he rushes back between the safety of the trees.

Jeonghan and Joshua help him set up a tent, moving all official pack business into the woods for the time being. Even when Soonyoung's heat is done, his scent still lingers and Jihoon has to hold out another week before he can return to his tent. Mingyu comes to update him on Soonyoung and he has to send him away to take a thorough bath before coming back. Jihoon is sure Jeonghan or Joshua must've warned him about not mentioning their Alpha's strange behaviour, but Mingyu still manages to make his blood boil.

"Soonyoung is tired, but fine. I helped him as much as I could, which wasn't very much at all since in his state nothing he says yes to is actual consent." Jihoon's hands curl into tight fists, jaw setting and teeth clenching, but luckily the omega is oblivious to his change in demeanour. "He kept apologising to you even though you weren't there. I almost thought it would never end, but Jun brought him one of your sweaters and the next day his heat was over." The strange anger drains out of Jihoon just like that and he pats Mingyu's back. "Thank you. You've worked hard."

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

The pack is wonderful, welcoming the three of them with open arms. Seungkwan helps Mingyu in the kitchen and the omega is ecstatic to finally have a proper helping hand in feeding the pack. Seokmin goes back to patrolling, as he used to in their old pack. He often sticks to Soonyoung's side, accompanying him to try out various other tasks. They help Wonwoo with his garden plot, Minghao with fixing clothes and bedding, Jun with taking care of the wildlife in their territory, Hansol with gathering firewood and food in the woods, even Mingyu with cooking, but none of it really seems to work for them.

Soonyoung is getting a little antsy because he wants to be a productive member of the pack, not just somebody living off of everybody else's hard work. It doesn't help that Jihoon is avoiding him at all costs. He just needs a minute with the Alpha to apologise to him, but he always miraculously disappears whenever he's in the same place as him. Soonyoung still tries his hardest, accepting any work offered to him and falling into bed in exhaustion every night. He wishes the pack had pups to take care of, chest aching with the memories of his old pack's children and dreams vivid with imagining pups running around the tents of their new pack.

Seokmin finally finds permanent work besides patrolling, a task that rotates between every member of the pack. Soonyoung and him are on patrol when Joshua joins them. The beta nods at them before crossing the border of their territory in wolf form. Soonyoung shifts and follows him, stopping him when he gets too far away for his liking. Joshua tries to reassure him, nuzzling his muzzle into his neck, but Soonyoung refuses to let him go further. They shift back into their human forms and Joshua takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over the skin soothingly. "I know what I'm doing, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung shakes his head, grasping his hand more tightly. "Please, come back with me." Joshua sighs, but nods. They walk back in silence, Soonyoung continuing to hold his hand, afraid he might run away from him. The beta bumps their shoulders together and Soonyoung looks at him. "You can stop worrying now. As sweet as you smell it's starting to make _me_ get worried." He laughs a little, but the omega doesn't join in and Joshua sighs again. "There are special herbs a few kilometres away from the territory. We've been running low, so I have to get them." Soonyoung perks up a little and starts walking faster, almost sprinting back to Seokmin and pulling the beta along.

Seokmin has always been good with herbs and finding easily accessible alternatives, coming in handy since their old territory was rather lackluster with its natural offerings. Soonyoung doesn't even bother catching his breath before telling the beta about Joshua's problem and the two rush to the medical hut to test out Seokmin's idea, promising to send Soonyoung another pack member for patrol. The omega doesn't have to wait for very long, nose picking up the Alpha's scent before he's even at his side. This is unusual. Jihoon rarely does patrols with anyone besides Mingyu, Jeonghan or Hansol.

The Alpha nods at him without making eye contact and Soonyoung hates how comforting his scent is when the man himself feels so distant and cold. He doesn't try to start up a conversation, only exchanging words when they separate to check on different parts of the border. Soonyoung's head is full of questions, thoughts running wild and making him a little inattentive. He jumps over a fallen tree, ground on the other side giving beneath his feet and making him fall over face first. It's good that nobody saw it, cursing under his breath and slowly getting up. His right ankle hurts a little, but it doesn't feel too bad to continue.

Soonyoung dusts himself off, ready to continue, when Jihoon appears at his side, panting heavily. "Are you okay?" He holds onto his shoulders, eyes running all over him, inspecting for any obvious injuries, and Soonyoung groans in frustration, shaking his hands off. "I'm fine." The animosity in his own voice takes him by surprise and the Alpha immediately steps back, looking at him with wide eyes. Soonyoung knows he should apologise, but he's angry and hurt and it confuses him because Jihoon doesn't owe him his attention, but he wants it so desperately. That, too, makes him angry and hurt, hating how weak he feels.

"Soonyoung..." The omega ignores him, continuing on his way to patrol the border, and Jihoon follows him, always a few steps behind. The air is tense between them, but neither makes an attempt to break through it, walking in uncomfortably heavy silence. Soonyoung's ankle starts complaining more and more, forcing him to take a break and sit down. Without motion the tension feels even more suffocating, Jihoon leaning against a tree opposite of him and just looking at him. Soonyoung sighs and meets his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The Alpha straightens and comes a little closer. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Soonyoung rolls his eyes and gets up, closing the distance between them and jabbing a finger into Jihoon's chest. "Oh, really? So you've been avoiding me like wolfsbane because of nothing." Jihoon wraps his hand around Soonyoung's finger and the omega wants to scream at how the simple touch drains him of all his anger. "I'm sorry about that." The Alpha's voice sounds strained and he's hit by the sincerity in his eyes.

Soonyoung frees his fingers from Jihoon's hold and throws his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his neck. His body is still against his, but he pats his back a couple of times before extracting himself from the embrace. Soonyoung whines, cheeks heating up in embarrassment, but Jihoon doesn't comment on it, sending him a small smile. It looks a little forced, but the omega takes what he can get. They talk as they continue on with the patrol and Soonyoung makes him laugh out loud twice, whole body shaking with laughter. It's stupid how his heart savours the sound, but he's just glad that his Alpha doesn't hate him.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Two months after their new pack members' arrival, Mingyu decides to organise a big feast to celebrate. Jihoon makes him postpone the celebration by a few weeks to wait for the return of Seungcheol and Chan. The two have been visiting packs across the country to nurture relationships and form alliances and are due to be back soon. Jihoon doesn't think it's right to celebrate without them. He's especially looking forward to Seungcheol's return. Jeonghan's been having too much free time to pester him without the omega around and he can tell how much the beta misses him.

Usually Joshua would keep him preoccupied, but he's been busy working with Seokmin on creating new tonics and adapting treatments. It's wonderful to see the excitement in their eyes whenever he checks in on them. Jeonghan is convinced it's more than just excitement over their progress. "Blossoming love is a beautiful thing, Jihoon." The beta has an arm slung around his shoulders as they watch the two giggling together while grinding up herbs. He isn't wrong, it is a beautiful thing. Jihoon's always been happy to see his pack members find love with each other.

As if to mock him, the room fills with Soonyoung's sweet scent and Jihoon promptly starts breathing solely through his mouth. It barely stops the intoxicating smell from reaching him, tasting it on his tongue. Jeonghan subtly moves closer to him, but he shrugs him off. He's the Alpha, he's handled worse. Soonyoung smiles at them in greeting, carrying two baskets overflowing with flowers, and Jihoon's breath catches in his throat.

The omega has flowers braided in his hair, circling his head like a crown, and Jihoon thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful. Soonyoung approaches them and he tries to compose himself, making the mistake of taking a deep breath. His heart is racing, Soonyoung's scent filling his lungs and making his head spin a little. The omega has a worried expression on his face, placing down the baskets and picking out a flower from one of them before holding it out to Jihoon. "This is a Borage. The herb of gladness."

Jihoon looks at the flower unsure of why Soonyoung is offering it to him. It's a beautiful blue, reminding him of a star with its five petals. "It's good for your health. You look a little pale." He nods slowly, carefully taking the flower from him. Their fingers brush slightly, leaving his skin tingling. "Thank you, Soonyoung." The omega smiles again and then he picks up the baskets and joins Joshua and Seokmin. Jihoon watches him for a moment before turning his attention to the flower. Jeonghan nudges him. "You're supposed to eat the blossom." The Alpha shoots him a look and sees the smirk on his face, groaning a little before exiting the medical hut.

Jeonghan follows him all the way into his private quarters, but Jihoon ignores him. He grabs a random book, flipping it open and placing the flower between the pages before closing it again. When he looks up, he can almost see the question on the beta's face. "What? Just spit it out." Jeonghan's body stiffens for a moment and Jihoon reprimands himself for the harsh tone he used. He hates when his authority as Alpha slips into his words like this, only ever using it for important official occasions. The beta visibly shakes himself out of submission and clears his throat. "I would like to swap patrols with you."

Jihoon nods, taking a look at the patrol schedule and crossing his name out, writing Jeonghan's underneath. "You're on duty with Wonwoo this week and next week I'll be on duty with..." He scans the page, finding the name at the same time Jeonghan says it. "Soonyoung." Jihoon's grip on the quill tightens, glaring at the beta, but finding him genuinely nervous, fidgeting with his shirt. Seungcheol is supposed to return next week, Jeonghan isn't doing this to tease him. He closes his eyes, rubbing his temples and contemplating if he can handle a full week alone with Soonyoung. His heart tells him yes, but for all the reasons his head tells him no.

He takes another look at Jeonghan and groans. There's no way he can deny him his request. The beta senses immediately that he won and throws his arms around Jihoon. "Thank you. You're the best." Jihoon pushes him away, rolling his eyes. "Now leave me alone. I need to get ready." Jeonghan hugs him again before walking out of his tent with a spring in his step. Jihoon wishes he could feel as happy as the beta, chest full of dread.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear up any confusions
> 
> alpha: jihoon  
> beta: jeonghan, joshua, minghao, hansol, seungkwan, seokmin, chan  
> omega: soonyoung, seungcheol, wonwoo, jun, mingyu
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy the second chapter <33

Mingyu wakes up to the first rays of light entering his tent, warmth tickling his nose and making him sneeze. He starts the day with a giggle and a wave to the sun. It's been a while since he walked with a spring in his step right in the early hours of morning, but he has a feeling today is going to be good. Mingyu wraps a blanket around his shoulders before leaving his tent, heading to the kitchen hut to start breakfast. He heats two large pots filled with water, one for tea and one for rice soup. It's a familiar routine, but when he counts the clean bowls and mugs, his chest feels warm.

The three extra dishes on each pile are still new, not just because Minghao only recently made them, and they fill him with a sense of pride. The pack is growing, his family is extending, nothing makes him happier. His fingers linger on the smooth surface of the dishes when a new scent enters the hut. Seungkwan. The beta's scent isn't overpowering, but it always manages to disarm him. Mingyu swallows nervously, trying to restrain the butterflies in his stomach, but he can't stop a huge smile from gracing his lips. "Good morning." Seungkwan's voice is still laced with sleep and Mingyu turns around to greet him, meeting the cute beta face to face, complete with bedhair and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The butterflies break loose, flapping their wings uncontrollably. "Morning." He manages to deliver the single word relatively stable, quickly busying himself with adding the herbs for tea to one of the pots. Seungkwan joins him, getting started on the rice soup. Mingyu's stomach flips, comfortable silence wrapping around his heart like the blanket hanging from his shoulders, warm and soft. Seungkwan hands him ingredients without him having to ask as if they've done this all of their lives and not only the short amount of time they've known each other. Mingyu in turn gets the ingredients from the top of the shelves that Seungkwan can't reach.

His blanket slips from his shoulders and the beta picks it up for him, wrapping it around him again and securing it with a loose knot at his neck. Mingyu hopes he can't hear how fast his heart is beating, proximity making it run a marathon inside his chest. Seungkwan doesn't move away even after he's done, looking up at him with a smile. "You're going to catch a cold, always walking around half-naked." He chuckles and then he grows quiet, eyes never leaving Mingyu's. The air around them seems to thicken and Mingyu catches himself leaning in, quickly returning his attention to making tea.

Seungkwan starts humming a song under his breath while he stirs the soup and Mingyu sways to the soft melody, giggling when he notices the beta's eyes on him. It seems to encourage him and Seungkwan begins singing in earnest, using the spoon in his hand as a microphone. They dance around the kitchen, Mingyu's laughter complimenting Seungkwan's voice. He was right. No matter what else happens today, it's definitely a good day. The sound of water boiling ends their impromptu performance and Mingyu scrambles towards the pots, reaching to take them off the fire. The steam alone almost burns his hands and suddenly he's pulled back, falling against Seungkwan. "Be careful." The beta's voice has a growl to it, making a shiver run down his spine, and he quickly straightens, letting Seungkwan take care of the pots.

He watches him carefully smother the flames until only a few weak flickers of fire remain before returning the pots. Seungkwan avoids his eyes when he turns to him, inspecting his hands carefully. Mingyu's cheeks grow warm at the gentle touches and he curls his fingers around Seungkwan's hands. "I'm fine. Thank you." The beta nods, head hanging low, and Mingyu squeezes his hands. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" He only meant it teasingly, trying to disguise his sudden worry, but Seungkwan's head snaps up at the words, eyes wide when they meet his. "I...I'm sorry for using that tone with you. I don't..." The beta swallows thickly and Mingyu's heart flutters, tension leaving him.

Before Jihoon found him, he thought the only life he could ever lead would be bowing to alphas and betas alike, following their orders and wishes without complaint. Jihoon taught him that his life is his own, that his biology doesn't define him. He's never disliked his natural submissiveness, but once he tasted the freedom of controlling his own life, he learned that resisting an alpha's or beta's commands isn't something to feel shameful about. Still, he's always longing to feel safe and protected and that, too, is nothing he's ashamed of. His pack is his family, his home and safe haven, but he doesn't feel an urge to submit to any of them. As much as he adores the Alpha and despite everyone teasing him about his willingness to do anything for him, it doesn't come from a place of submissiveness. It's his choice.

Mingyu lets go of Seungkwan's hands, cupping his face and stroking his thumbs over his cheeks. "Thank you for apologising. It...it wasn't unpleasant though." His face feels warm with embarrassment at his own words, but he means them. He trusts Seungkwan so much already and it should scare him, yet all he feels is comfort and confidence in the knowledge the beta would never harm him. Seungkwan wraps his arms around him. "Still...don't let me get away with it. Nobody should ever use that tone with you." The beta's eyes are full of determination and Mingyu is sure his face is bright red, sliding his arms over his shoulders and pulling him closer. He doesn't want Seungkwan to see how affected he is by him, although he's sure with the beta's head pressed into his chest, he can hear his rapid heartbeat.

They eat breakfast with Seungkwan providing funny stories that have Mingyu snorting into his soup. The beta decides to clean their dishes and Mingyu returns to his tent to get dressed. He misses the comfort of Seungkwan's presence immediately, but they'll see each other again in a little bit. Mingyu's skin is tingling and he busies himself with cleaning up around his tent until he thinks he’s waited a reasonable amount of time, ready to meet the beta again.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

“Seungkwan?” Soonyoung watches as his best friend almost trips over his feet in his haste to get to the entrance of their tent, stopping shortly in front of it and taking a few deep breaths. His shoulders straighten and Soonyoung can imagine the smile on his face as he pushes the curtain to the side, letting Mingyu enter their tent. The omega throws his arms around Seungkwan, nosing at his neck like he’s been starved for the beta’s scent.

Soonyoung’s chest is light and heavy at the same time. He’s overjoyed for Seungkwan, finding something he’s always dreamed of with Mingyu, but he can’t help feeling sorry for himself. Jihoon hasn’t been running away from him since they ended up on patrol together, but he’s always so stiff and quiet around him, as if it pains him to even have to look at Soonyoung. Jeonghan told him he’ll be on patrol with Jihoon next week and he hates how much his wolf is yearning for time to pass more quickly, wanting to be with Jihoon again.

His self-pitying thoughts are interrupted by Mingyu, pressing himself against his side, arms circling around his waist. “You’re making me anxious, Soonie.” Soonyoung snaps himself out of it, smiling up at the other omega and carding his fingers through his hair. “Sorry. I’ll give you two some space.” Seungkwan joins them, wrapping his arms around him from the other side, and kissing his shoulder. “Nobody is asking you to leave.” Soonyoung giggles when both of them nose at his neck at the same time, reaching up to pat Seungkwan’s hair as well. He forgets how intense his scent can be, making it easy to read him like an open book when he doesn’t pay enough attention to it.

Mingyu ends up piling pillows and blankets on the ground and Soonyoung excuses himself, not wanting to disturb them any longer. He leaves after warning Seungkwan that Mingyu’s heat is already lingering under his skin, making the beta splutter and blush. “W-we’re not t-together…” Soonyoung smiles at him knowingly, unspoken ‘yet’ clear in his hopeful eyes. “All the more reason to be careful, Kwannie. Just stay by his side and let him nest.” Seungkwan nods at him, ears bright red, and he hurries out of the tent before his best friend can return any well-meaning advice to him.

He wanders between the tents and huts, watching some of the other pack members at work. Jun is busy planting herbs in Wonwoo’s garden plot and he smiles to himself. The two omegas make such a beautiful pair, years of love evident between them. Soonyoung watches Jun for a little while when his eyes catch sight of the Borages growing in one of the garden beds. He remembers Jihoon’s pale face from yesterday, wondering how he’s doing. His feet take him to the Alpha’s tent before he realises it. Soonyoung is almost overwhelmed by how potent his scent is, wrapping itself around his body like a blanket and leaving his skin tingling, something buzzing through his veins. He reaches out, palm meeting the rough fabric of the tent, and it’s almost as if he can feel Jihoon on the other side.

Soonyoung closes his eyes, smoothing his hand over the tent and imagining what the Alpha might be doing right now. The fabric moves under his palm, texture changing, and suddenly Soonyoung’s skin feels as if it’s on fire. He snaps his eyes open, meeting Jihoon’s. The Alpha’s hair is clinging to his forehead with sweat and his face is twisted as if he’s in pain. Soonyoung’s hand is pressed flat against his naked torso and he stares at the abs just millimetres away from his palm, fingers twitching with the urge to touch them. Jihoon groans and the omega flinches, retracting his hand quickly.

Soonyoung takes in his state again and starts panicking. Thinking the Alpha is hurt or sick, he pushes him into his tent, making him sit down. “Are you okay? What’s wrong, Jihoon? Are you hurt anywhere? I should get Jeonghan or Joshua. Oh god, did I poison you? It was definitely a Borage though. Ji-“ He has to interrupt his own rambling to take a deep breath and suddenly it hits him. Jihoon’s scent. The Alpha has started his rut. Soonyoung automatically takes a step back, fear curling in his stomach.

Jihoon is staring at him with wide eyes, pupils pitch black with arousal, hands gripping the seat of his chair so tightly his knuckles are white. “Soonyoung…” The omega whimpers, his name laced in thick layers of lust coming from Jihoon’s lips having an immediate effect on him. Jihoon growls at him, low and deep, coming straight from his chest. “Run.” He’s frozen in place, his wolf clawing at him to help his Alpha, to submit and beg and let Jihoon take whatever he needs from him. The final thought gets his legs moving, sprinting as far away from the Alpha’s tent as possible.

_Needs_. Jihoon doesn’t want him, anything he’d be doing with Soonyoung during his rut would come from a place of _need_ , not _want_. He reaches the lake, dropping to his knees at the edge of the water and dry heaving, disgusted with himself and how he almost let his wolf control him. His Alpha deserves better than him, his pack deserves better than him. Soonyoung’s body feels too hot and yet he’s trembling, teeth chattering. He shifts into his wolf form on autopilot, curling in on himself and willing the shivering to stop. His eyes slip shut as he lets the repulsed voices in his head drown him with their hateful words.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Wonwoo wakes up colder than usually. Instead of Jun half-sprawled on top of him, the scratchy blanket his boyfriend loves so much is covering his body. Sunlight is streaming through the makeshift window they cut out from one of the draping’s of their tent and he shoots upright. It must already be noon. He’s going to kill Jun for not waking him, thinking about all the ways to make him pay for it while hastily throwing on his clothes.

The omega was looking forward to starting his day with his sleeping boyfriend in his arms, licking over the teeth marks he left on his body last night to gently coax him awake. Instead, Wonwoo hasn’t even eaten anything yet as he hurries towards his garden plot, afraid he won’t be able to finish planting the new herbs before nightfall if he wastes more time. When he reaches his garden plot, the new herbs are already perfectly lined up and planted. His veins turn icy as he considers the possibility of having sleepwalked again. It hasn’t happened in years and he had almost forgotten it ever occurred at all. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and forces away the thought and the unpleasant memories attached to it. He’s sure there’s a better explanation. Clinging onto that hope, he quickly checks on his plants, making sure they’re all doing well.

“Miss Margret looks stunning today.” Wonwoo jumps, almost stepping onto the strawberries he’s been trying to get to grow for weeks. He shoots his boyfriend a death glare, but it softens immediately when he sees him. Jun has dirt on his face and bare arms, smiling at the smallest sunflower like an idiot. Wonwoo was going to give up on the flower, but Jun told him to wait just a little longer. His boyfriend named the sad little sprout Margaret, always spending some time every day to talk to her, and slowly but surely the sunflower started blooming. Jun’s face of absolute joy when he came to greet her on the day of her blooming was worth all the special manure Wonwoo used on the weak flower. He doesn’t play favourite with his plants, but he can’t help secretly calling her his favourite among the sunflowers.

Wonwoo walks over to him, expertly navigating through the garden beds, and pinches Jun’s arm. His boyfriend whines, rubbing the irritated skin, and pouts at him. “You didn’t wake me and you planted the new herbs.” Jun laughs, leaning over the wooden fence and grasping Wonwoo’s face in his hands. “Are you scolding me or saying thank you? Choose one, darling.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t suppress a smile from slipping onto his face. “Both.” Jun pulls him closer, humming happily before pressing their lips together. Wonwoo wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss, tongue nudging against Jun’s lips, and his boyfriend parts them with a pleased sigh. While their tongues are lazily tangling, Wonwoo starts to panic he might’ve forgotten their anniversary or a special day of some sort to warrant Jun doing his work for him.

His boyfriend pulls back and bumps their noses together. “You know, I can basically hear you thinking. What’s wrong?” Wonwoo shakes his head and pecks his lips for good measure. It’s not like he can just ask him and risk hurting his boyfriend if he actually forgot an important day. Jun obviously doesn’t believe him, mustering him for a moment longer, but then he sighs and leans back, out of Wonwoo’s arm. “I’ll be with the chickens. Join me when you’re ready to be honest.” He blows him a kiss and then he turns around and leaves. Wonwoo sighs. There’s never any use trying to hide anything from Jun. He calls out to him, hopping over the fence and running to his side. Maybe asking him is the better option after all.

“Is today a special day?” Jun shakes his head, looking at him in confusion before realisation dawns on his face and he starts laughing. His boyfriend slides his arms around his waist, leaning back to look into his eyes, smirk on his face. “You’re cute. I always remind you of anniversaries, don’t I?” Jun’s tongue darts out over his bottom lip and Wonwoo groans internally. Their anniversary celebrations do usually consists of spending the entire day in their tent, not Jun doing his work for him. “So why…” Wonwoo trails off, mirth twinkling in Jun’s eyes. “I just felt like it. You worked so hard last night, so I decided you deserve to sleep a little longer today.” His smirk widens and Wonwoo groans out loud this time. Jun’s heat must be due soon with how horny he’s been over the last couple of days.

His boyfriend seems to catch his thoughts immediately, pulling him closer and pressing a wet kiss under his ear. “I think we have three days before my heat hits.” His breath is cold against the wetness he left behind and Wonwoo shivers a little. “So, you know…get as much done as you can. I’ve already asked Seokmin to look after your plants and Soonyoung is going to take care of my babies.” Jun pulls away, smiling at him innocently, and Wonwoo swallows thickly. His boyfriend seems to be getting ready for an intense heat, but there’s something else he isn’t telling him. Wonwoo searches his face for a clue and Jun stays still as if he wants him to figure it out for himself.

He thinks he sees Jun’s eyes flickering down to his neck, an inkling of realisation dawning on him, but the moment is broken when Soonyoung runs past them. The omega is out of sight as quickly as he appeared, but his scent lingers around them, distraught and afraid. Jun looks at him with wide eyes and Wonwoo nods. They sprint after him, following the trail his scent left behind. His boyfriend catches onto his targeted location first, increasing his pace and shifting into his wolf mid-jump. Wonwoo follows suit, stopping in his tracks when they reach the lake. Soonyoung’s wolf is curled into a ball, body shivering violently and soft mewls leaving his throat.

Jun nudges his muzzle against him and they slowly approach the omega. Soonyoung’s head turns towards them, eyes unfocused and howling desperately. Wonwoo curls himself around him, hoping the warmth will calm the terrible trembling of the omega’s body. Jun lays down in front of him, dragging his tongue over the fur on Soonyoung’s neck. The omega’s pained noises gradually grow more quiet, body stopping its involuntary shaking, until his breath evens out and his scent returns to its normal sweet smell. Jun shifts back into his human form, softly stroking Soonyoung’s fur before looking at Wonwoo with sad eyes. “Our Alpha must’ve started his rut without telling any of us again.”

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Jihoon’s rut has never been this bad before. Soonyoung’s scent seems to be permanently stuck in his nose and it’s driving him insane. He doesn’t have any practice in resisting somebody’s scent, he’s never had to and now that the intoxicating sweetness of Soonyoung’s smell is affecting him so deeply, he’s afraid he isn’t able to handle it. Jihoon bound his legs to his chair, rope cutting into his skin reminding him of his humanity. His wolf is dangerously thrashing inside of him, begging to be released in the same way Jihoon’s dick is begging him to find release, but he can’t. Every time he curls his fingers around the length, his mind conjures up images of Soonyoung and he lets go immediately, face hot with shame.

His dick is throbbing painfully between his legs, standing red and angry, but he resists. He’s stronger than this. He never had a problem getting smoothly through his ruts with faceless people in his imagination. He can go back to them if he tries hard enough. Jihoon’s hands are holding tightly onto the chair, nails digging into the wood, and his eyes are squeezed shut. He tries to imagine a faceless omega kneeling in front of him, taking shape in his mind, and carefully curls his fingers around his length, stroking himself slowly. It seems to work and he grows more confident, spitting generously into his hand and increasing his pace. The faceless omega in his mind wraps his lips around his dick and Jihoon loses himself in chasing his orgasm.

Heat builds in his stomach quickly, close to the edge after only a couple of strokes. He relaxes a little, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure. The faceless omega pulls away and looks up at him, Soonyoung’s eyes meeting his. Jihoon comes moaning Soonyoung’s name, imagining the thick white stripes landing on the omega’s beautiful face. His dick is still hard and Jihoon whimpers, shame settling heavy in his chest. He doesn’t fight his mind this time, coming again in quick succession at the images of Soonyoung’s lips wrapped around his dick, Soonyoung’s hole dripping with slick for him, Soonyoung’s wet heat enveloping him, Soonyoung’s back arching and mouth falling open as he thrusts into him, Soonyoung riding him while he moans his name, Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung.

Five long days pass, his rut finally ending shortly before midnight on the fifth day. Jihoon is still sitting with his legs tied to the chair, breathing heavily and mind swimming with thoughts of Soonyoung. He needs to eat, drink, wash himself, sleep, but all the remaining strength he has left gets used up when hot tears start streaming down his face. His body is wrecked by sobs, throwing his head back and howling pathetically. Jihoon has never felt more disgusted with himself, has never despised his wolf more, content and sated now, finally calm inside of him. This isn’t who he is, this isn’t who he wants to be. Jihoon cries harder, tears not letting up for hours despite his dehydrated state. How is he ever going to face Soonyoung again? How could he dare look into his eyes after he used him so shamelessly for his own pleasure? Jihoon finally passes out at the first light of the sun.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Jeonghan is anxious. Seungcheol and Chan are supposed to return at any moment and half their pack is missing. Not missing, just unable to greet them. Jihoon hasn’t left his tent in days due to his rut, Mingyu and Jun started their heats just hours apart, meaning Wonwoo is busy helping his boyfriend and Seungkwan is a restless mess. The beta keeps hanging around the medical hut, asking every five minutes if there’s anything he can prepare for Mingyu and sending Soonyoung to check on him every other five minutes. The omega seems greatful for the distraction and Jeonghan’s instincts tell him to talk to him, sure it has something to do with a certain alpha, but he isn’t in any state to give advice right now.

Seungcheol and Chan have been gone longer than planned and while he knows they can take care of themselves perfectly fine, he can’t help but worry. Chan will always be his baby, forever remembering the terrified five year old child he found hiding just a few metres away from the border of their territory. He watched him grow up, becoming the incredible young man he is now, carrying himself with confidence and kindness, proud to represent his pack. Jeonghan has been missing him terribly, waking up some nights thinking he heard him shuffling into his and Seungcheol’s tent the way he still does sometimes, if less frequent than he used to.

And Seungcheol. There is no way to describe the constant longing he feels when his omega isn’t with him. They’ve been mates for years and yet it never get easier spending time apart. Jeonghan’s just gotten better at keeping himself busy. Despite the arrival of new pack members, he found himself struggling the most he has in a while. Seungcheol’s parting words never leaving his mind. ‘ _When I return, you better be ready to fill me up with pups.’_ They’ve been talking about it for a while, Jihoon and Joshua encouraging them from the sidelines, and decided they were ready almost a year ago now. With their pack still small, but slowly becoming known to the world, Seungcheol’s workload increased drastically and they kept postponing getting started.

Jihoon assured him they’ll find a replacement for Seungcheol and from what Jeonghan can tell, the Alpha has been thinking about asking Soonyoung to fill his position. He agrees that it would be a perfect match. Chan will definitely adore the new omega and Soonyoung with his bright smiles and friendly personality will make a good envoy for their pack, easily charming anyone he meets, but he wonders if Jihoon has an ulterior motive. Jeonghan has never seen the Alpha like this in all his years of knowing him, but unlike Jihoon he doesn’t think it’s a bad development, if only the Alpha would embrace his feelings instead of fighting against them.

Minghao’s howl echoes through the air, filling in for Wonwoo and patrolling the border with him, and Jeonghan immediately starts sprinting into the direction of the sound. Seungcheol and Chan have arrived. He can see Seungcheol’s form in the distance, speeding up even more and almost crushing into his mate. Seungcheol catches his momentum, arms circling around his waist immediately and nuzzling his face into his neck. Jeonghan feels the familiar weight return to his chest as he breathes in his omega’s scent, soul complete again. Seungcheol pushes at his shoulders slightly and Jeonghan reluctantly leans back, immediately greatful for his decision to give in when Seungcheol’s lips meet his.

He licks into his omega’s mouth without restraint, tastebuds alive with the flavour of home. A loud cough stops them from taking it any further and Seungcheol slowly pulls away, sighing happily against his lips. “Welcome home, my love.” Jeonghan pecks his lips again just because he finally can again before separating from his omega completely and turning to Chan. The beta has an eyebrow raised at them, but when Jeonghan spreads his arms, he immediately rushes forward, hugging him tightly. Jeonghan’s eyes catch Seungcheol’s over Chan’s shoulder and his heart surges, love surrounding him. The beta pulls away, clearing his throat, slight blush on his face. Jeonghan laughs, poking his cheek and ruffling his hair. “I missed you.”

Chan nods before motioning to Minghao and running off with the other beta. Jeonghan shakes his head in fake exasperation, turning to Seungcheol and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. “We were going to throw a party, but biology happened.” Seungcheol laughs, leaning into his side as they start strolling through the woods. He can sense his omega is tired, pressing a kiss against his temple. “I was going to introduce you to our new pack members, but I think it can wait until tomorrow.” Seungcheol’s shoulders straighten suddenly and he stops walking, looking at Jeonghan with a wide smile. He chuckles, of course his omega would perk up at the mention of their family growing.

They quicken their pace, reaching the clearing in no time. Seungcheol gasps at the sight that greets them, all the available pack members are gathered. Joshua is the first to throw his arms around the omega and Jeonghan steps back a little, watching the others greet him. Soonyoung approaches him and Jeonghan naturally wraps an arm around his shoulders, carding his fingers into his hair. “He’s excited to meet you three.” Soonyoung nods, but doesn’t leave his side. Jeonghan is surprised to smell the nervous note in the omega’s scent, nudging him a little. “What’s up?” Soonyoung turns his head to him, eyes flickering away from his immediately. “What if he doesn’t like me?” Jeonghan splutters out a laugh, making the omega flinch. “I’m sorry, Soonie, but there’s no way he won’t like you.”

Soonyoung finally stops avoiding his eyes, pouting a little, and Jeonghan pokes his nose, small smile appearing on the omega’s face. He slowly separates himself from Jeonghan and walks towards Seungcheol. Jeonghan watches with bated breath as the two omegas converse, too far away to hear them, only sound reaching his ears Seungcheol’s sudden bright laughter. His omega throws an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders, wide smile on his face as Soonyoung takes him to Seungkwan and Seokmin. Jeonghan knew that there was nothing to worry about. He smiles at the four for a while before noticing Chan standing off to the side, eyes slightly narrowed.

Jeonghan sighs before plastering a smile on his face and approaching the beta, ruffling his hair and making him jump in surprise. “Why the foul face?” Chan bites down on his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth, and Jeonghan sighs again. “I thought you’d be happy to see our pack growing?” The beta releases his lip and leans against him, nodding his head slowly. “It’s not that. I…The omega…Our Alpha…I don’t know.” Jeonghan slides his arm around him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. Chan’s always had a strong natural instinct to protect, it doesn’t matter that their Alpha has no trouble protecting himself, that he could easily take any of them down. “You really don’t have to worry about Soonyoung. Just get to know him and everything will make sense.”

As if on cue Soonyoung joins them, Seungcheol’s arm still around his shoulders, both omegas smiling brightly. Chan tenses slightly next to him, he can hear him sniffling the air and has to suppress a laugh when the beta immediately relaxes. Soonyoung’s scent is just too sweet, easily breaking down any guards. “Hi.” The omega waves awkwardly, obviously having sensed Chan’s hesitation regarding him, and the beta suddenly hugs him in response, nuzzling his neck. Soonyoung giggles, arms circling around him and squishing their cheeks together. Jeonghan catches Seungcheol’s eyes and cocks his head, holding his hand out to him. His omega smiles and takes it, pulling him closer before starting their walk towards their tent. “I thought Chan would have a harder time with Soonyoung. He’s always so apprehensive when it comes to omegas he doesn’t know.” Jeonghan chuckles, muffling the sound with a kiss against Seungcheol’s cheek.

“I’m more worried he’s going to develop a crush on him. Soonyoung certainly has everyone else wrapped around his fingers already…even though he doesn’t seem to realise that.” Seungcheol stops walking, looking behind them, and Jeonghan follows his line of sight. A cuddle pile has appeared with Soonyoung and Chan squished between Seungkwan, Seokmin, Joshua, Hansol and Minghao. He glances at his omega, knows how much Seungcheol loves these things, how much he misses them when he’s away. “Shall we join them?” Seungcheol watches the pile of tangled limbs for a moment longer, but then he turns to Jeonghan with a tired smile and shakes his head. “I just want to sleep in your arms right now.” He doesn’t have to be told twice, pulling at Seungcheol’s hand and reaching their tent in no time.

Jeonghan already prepared everything, tent thoroughly cleaned, blankets and bedding laid out nicely, a bucket of water should his omega want to wash up first. Seungcheol sighs happily as soon as the curtain to their tent falls closed behind them, shedding his clothes quickly and cuddling into the blankets on the floor. He looks up at Jeonghan with a pleased smile and the beta hastily strips off his own clothes before joining him, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “I love you.” Seungcheol hums in response, snuggling closer to his side and nuzzling his nose against his neck. His omega’s breathing evens out almost immediately and Jeonghan revels in the moment, Seungcheol in his arms and his scent enveloping him. Home.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Soonyoung wakes up warm and safe. He blinks his eyes open, staring at the clear blue sky above. Seungkwan is pressed against his side, sleeping peacefully for the first time since Mingyu went into heat. Chan is draped half over him and Soonyoung’s heart feels warm. The first whiff of the beta’s scent troubled him, clearly trying to keep him at arm’s length, but then Chan embraced him so easily and all his worries disappeared. Soonyoung gently extracts himself from their pile, he’s only ever dreamed of finding a pack like this, so warm and full of affection for each other. Now that it’s real, he isn’t sure he can really believe it.

He quickly makes his way towards the kitchen hut, filling a basket with food and grabbing a bucket of water. Usually, he would check up on Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jun before going to bed, but with Seungcheol and Chan returning he forgot. Soonyoung knows the three are all right, he still feels guilty, hurrying towards the cave. The sickly sweet scents hit him before he’s even reached the entrance and he has to stop for a moment, gathering himself. When his head stops swimming, Soonyoung quietly enters, laying out the food on the table and filling three bowls with water from the bucket. He enters the tunnel Mingyu is in first, moving carefully not to make too much noise in case the omega is sleeping. His body needs all the rest it can get, going through a heat alone is never fun.

He hears faint noises, blushing a little when he realises Mingyu is moaning Seungkwan’s name. Soonyoung takes deep breaths, accustoming his nose to the omega’s scent before quickening his pace. Mingyu is sweating, body twisting on the blankets with his fingers thrusting wildly into his hole, and Soonyoung quickly turns around, pressing himself against the wall and waiting for the omega to reach his orgasm. He comes with a shout of Seungkwan’s name and Soonyoung begs Seungkwan in his mind to confess his feelings already. When he only hears heavy panting, he slowly turns around, approaching Mingyu. The omega looks up at him with dazed eyes and Soonyoung kneels down beside him, cradling his head with one hand and lifting the bowl to his lips. Mingyu gulps down every last drop and then he pushes the bowl from Soonyoung’s hand, pulling him into his arms.

“I can’t stop thinking about him, Soonie.” Mingyu whines a little and Soonyoung presses a kiss against his flushed cheek. “He feels the same way. I’ve never seen him so unfocused and anxious.” Mingyu starts trembling and the omega groans in frustration, arms tightening around him. Soonyoung gently taps his chest, pulling away and Mingyu whines again. He knows what the other omega is asking, but he also knows he’ll regret it when the heat has stopped messing with his brain. Soonyoung lifts himself onto his feet and holds his hands out to him. “Come on. I brought food.” Mingyu takes a few deep breaths before slowly sitting up and taking his hands, letting himself be pulled upright.

Soonyoung lets Mingyu cling onto him, he knows what the other omega is feeling all too well, desperate to have somebody else touch him. Only Soonyoung isn’t the person he truly wants to be with right now and he has no intention to give in, no matter how delicious Mingyu’s scent it, curling around him enticingly. He leaves him alone with the food, grabbing the other two bowls of water and going straight to Wonwoo and Jun. The moans coming from their tunnel reach him much faster, heady scents almost overwhelming him. He turns around and joins Mingyu again, deciding to wait a little longer, something tells him it’ll take a while before they’re done. Mingyu is happily scarfing down food and Soonyoung reminds him to breathe and drink some more in between bites.

The omega’s eating pace slowly clams down and then he’s looking at him intently. Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow at him and Mingyu quickly avoids his eyes. “After I made sure Wonwoo and Jun have eaten, I’ll bring you some more of Seungkwan’s clothes.” Mingyu lights up immediately, nodding enthusiastically. Soonyoung’s heart twists a little, the two so clearly have feelings for each other and yet Mingyu is still suffering through his heat alone. Another knot ties itself around his heart, thoughts suddenly wandering to Jihoon. He’s been trying so hard to avoid thinking about the Alpha, wolf always begging him to go to him, to help him. Nobody has checked up on him, their Alpha’s ruts apparently tend to be more on the calmer side and he prefers to be left alone, but Soonyoung doubts that five days locked up in his tent counts as a calm rut.

New scents filling his nose snap him out of his thoughts and he smiles at Wonwoo and Jun, the two omegas approaching them with their arms wrapped around each other and Jun’s mouth attached to Wonwoo’s neck. Soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat. There are bright red teeth marks on Jun’s neck and he has no doubt Jun’s mouth is covering a matching pair on Wonwoo’s neck. Before he knows it, tears are streaming down his face and three pairs of wide eyes are looking at him. Soonyoung waves his hands around, unable to form words, but their faces only grow more concerned, so he throws his arms around the two newly mated omegas, hoping to convey his overflowing happiness for them.

He feels Mingyu pressing against his back, arms circling around his waist, and a hand curls into his hair. It takes a while before he finally calms down, but then he pulls back a little and presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s and Jun’s cheeks. “We really need to have a week long celebration now.” Wonwoo laughs and Jun peppers kisses over his face, Mingyu’s arms tightening around him. Soonyoung slowly extracts himself and wipes his hands over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m just so…so happy.” He smiles at them and Wonwoo and Jun kiss his cheeks at the same time, making him giggle.

Soonyoung leaves the cave with a spring in his step, quickly finding Seungkwan and making him strip off his clothes. The beta doesn’t even question him, nostrils flaring a little when he catches Mingyu’s scent on him, and Soonyoung is holding every last item of clothing Seungkwan was wearing in no time. Soonyoung bumps their noses together with a laugh before fixing him with a stern look. “You better confess after this or you’re sleeping outside until you do.” Seungkwan’s face turns bright red, but he nods quickly and Soonyoung laughs again, kissing his cheek for good measure before hurrying back to the cave.

Mingyu is anxiously pacing around, Wonwoo and Jun busy feeding each other, and he hands him the clothes without a word, watching him run back into the tunnel with a heavy sigh. He hopes the smell will linger on the clothes for a while, swallowing thickly as he remembers the comfort of having Jihoon’s scent surround him during his heat. Soonyoung doesn’t bother saying goodbye to the two other omegas, sure they haven’t even noticed his presence to begin with, and quickly exits the cave, heads straight to the river and stripping off his clothes. Soonyoung has made a decision. He’s going to check up on Jihoon. Before that, he needs to make sure he gets rid of all the scents clinging to him, diving into the water head first.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter wasn't solely focused on soonhoon and i hope you enjoyed getting to know some of the other pack members a little bit? the next chapter will be mostly soonhoon again <33
> 
> if you came this far, thank you so much for reading the second chapter uwu


	3. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's taken a while to update this, writing has been...Difficult lately :((

“Soonyoung is missing.” That’s the first thing Seungkwan tells him when he enters the medical hut, eyes barely open and stomach growling, surprised to see Seungkwan there. Seokmin’s sleep-addled brain makes him laugh at first, he knows Seungkwan would never joke about something so serious, especially regarding Soonyoung, but Soonyoung doesn’t go missing, Soonyoung would never leave them. Seungkwan stares at him and the words finally make it through the fog of dreamland still occupying his head. “Wha-what do you mean?” He rubs the sleep from his eyes, chest filling with panic and heart already starting to beat too fast. “I haven’t seen him since he came to get my clothes for Mingyu and he isn’t with the omegas in the heat cave either.”

Seungkwan’s knuckles are white, holding onto the mug in his hands tightly, and Seokmin notices the slight redness around his eyes. He wraps his arms around the other beta without warning, startling him enough to drop the mug, but it doesn’t matter when Seungkwan’s hands fist into his shirt, sobs escaping his throat. Seokmin doesn’t know how to handle this, his own tears rolling down his cheeks without consent. Soonyoung is missing. Soonyoung. Is. Missing. He remembers the terror of waking up in the medical hut for the first time, every smell, every sound, everything in sight unfamiliar and appearing dangerous. Seungkwan was growling at a stranger and all Seokmin could feel was fear. Even when it became clear they were safe, the feeling didn’t leave until they were finally allowed to see Soonyoung.

The medical hut is like a safe haven within his new home now. The smell of herbs mingling with the notes of Joshua’s and Jeonghan’s scents always welcoming him. The faint sounds of the other pack members outside and the calm of Joshua’s presence making him feel comfortable. The wood panels of the walls, the shelves stacked with medicine and utensils, Joshua’s pretty eyes smiling at him whenever they meet his, all of it is so familiar to him now, so precious, but Soonyoung is missing. Soonyoung. Is. Missing. The words keep repeating in his head, same fear constricting his chest. They’re safe and yet without Soonyoung everything seems terrifying.

Seungkwan slowly quietens down, holding him instead as Seokmin's silent tears turn into gut wrenching sobs. Another pair of arms wraps around Seokmin from behind and he leans back into the already familiar warmth of Joshua’s embrace. The beta doesn’t say anything, just holds him as he tries to regain his bearings. It takes a while before his tears finally stop and even longer before the dry sobs come to an end. He slowly turns around in Joshua’s arms, burying his face in his neck. “Everybody is looking for him. Jeonghan is on his way to inform Jihoon.” Joshua’s voice is gentle, but Seokmin stiffens a little. The Alpha is great, there is no question about it, they couldn’t have gotten luckier, but if Soonyoung is gone, it might just be Jihoon’s fault.

Joshua’s hands slide onto his shoulders, putting some distance between them and looking at him intently. He doesn’t say anything, but it’s apparent to Seokmin his thoughts have been heard loud and clear, urge to defend the Alpha obvious in Joshua’s eyes. Their silent exchange is interrupted by Jeonghan bursting into the medical hut. “Soonyoung is with Jihoon. He’s fine.” He’s slightly out of breath, gasping for air even more when Seungkwan and Seokmin simultaneously crush him in a hug. Seokmin is flooded with relief, new tears threatening to spill over. Soonyoung is fine. He barely hears Seungkwan talking about how he’s going to give Soonyoung a piece of his mind for scaring them all like this, too busy relishing in the return of feeling safe again.

Joshua nudges his shoulder as he walks past, cocking his head slightly when their eyes meet, and Seokmin follows him without question. Joshua seems as calm as always, but the air around him feels different, tense somehow, and Seokmin’s stomach droops a little. The other beta stops a few feet into the woods, turning to him, but avoiding his eyes. Seokmin waits patiently despite the growing sense of dread in his chest. Joshua sighs before looking at him. “Can I ask you something, Seokmin?” He nods quickly, cheeks heating up with embarrassment over his own eagerness. “Are you…” Joshua closes his eyes for a moment, frown appearing on his face when he opens them again. “Are you in love with Soonyoung?”

Seokmin staggers back, he’s never seen the beta look so unsure and hopeful at the same time, always carrying himself with a gentle air of poise and surety. He swallows thickly, mouth suddenly too dry, and clears his throat before responding. “I love him, but I’m not _in love_ with him.” There’s a silent _‘Not anymore.’_ hanging between them, one he wishes wouldn’t be so painfully obvious to Joshua. The frown on his face is replaced by a forced smile and Seokmin reaches for one of his hands without thinking about it. “We grew up together. Soonyoung was mine and Seungkwan’s first love, but I doubt that comes as a surprise to anyone. It’s not something we keep secret.”

Joshua nods slowly, forced smile still in place, and Seokmin continues before he can stop himself. “If you want to know it all…Seungkwan and I…we…um…we used to be together for a little while when we were younger.” He isn’t sure why he’s telling him any of this, but he can’t seem to regain control of his mouth. “There have been other people…as I am sure there have been other people in your life.” The forced smile finally slips off of Joshua’s face, mouth opening slightly and eyes widening a little bit. Seokmin isn’t prepared for the next words that leave his own lips, taking him by surprise just as much as Joshua. “It doesn’t change the fact that I like you.” His voice sounds more confident than he’s ever felt in his life and Joshua gapes at him.

They stare at each other and Seokmin is sure their eyes are equally wide, words replaying in his head, unable to believe he really said them himself. Joshua regains his composure first, clearing his throat and suddenly looking everywhere but at him. “Does that…um…does that mean…I…uh…I can court you now?” Seokmin releases a startled laugh, making Joshua flinch. He quickly tightens his hold on the other beta’s hand, not wanting him to misunderstand. “Yes…I would like that…a lot.” Their eyes meet and Seokmin feels a smile spreading on his face, a pleasant and new feeling settling in his chest. This day has barely even begun and it’s already been a rollercoaster.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Jihoon wakes up to the smell of porridge, stomach growling immediately. His throat is awfully dry and his body is aching. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, carefully moving his limbs and taking in the discomfort of his physical state. It doesn’t even come close to the internal pain, shame gnawing at him as powerful as before. Jihoon takes a deep breath, eyes shooting open immediately when Soonyoung’s sweet scent hits him at full force. He has to blink a couple of times before he can focus on anything, taking in his surroundings and feeling alarmed. Jihoon is lying in his bed, but he’s sure he passed out still sitting tied to his chair.

Soonyoung appears in his line of sight, soft smile adorning his lips, and he wishes he could disappear. The omega doesn’t say anything, helping him upright and handing him a bowl of water. He starts to eagerly gulp it down, but Soonyoung stops him with a brush of his fingers against his wrist. “Slowly, Jihoon. You’re going to make yourself sick.” Jihoon complies with his instructions, wishing the water would smother the burning guilt in his chest the same way it’s soothing his dry throat. Soonyoung refills the bowl, waiting for him to finish it before replacing it with a bowl of the porridge he smelled before.

Jihoon carefully blows on each spoonful of the steaming food and even chews the already mushy substance, feeling Soonyoung’s eyes on him the entire time. The omega periodically interrupts the already slow process by making him drink some more and Jihoon chances a glance at him now and then. The pleased smile on Soonyoung’s face somehow manages to make him feel simultaneously more at ease and even guiltier than before. He’s being so kind to him without knowing what he has done during his rut. When he finally finishes the bowl of food and Soonyoung seems satisfied with his intake of water, Jihoon clears his throat, voice slightly strained. “Thank you, Soonyoung.”

The omega’s eyes seem a little sad, smile turning into a small pout. “It’s the least I can do.” Jihoon’s stomach twists, fighting the urge to reach out, he doesn’t deserve Soonyoung’s concern. Silence settles over them and the omega keeps looking at him, obvious there’s something he has to say. Jihoon cocks his head slightly and Soonyoung avoids his eyes, sighing before stacking the bowels and placing them in a basket. “I…um…I wiped you down with a wet towel, but…” Soonyoung makes an embarrassed sound, back turned towards Jihoon, and the Alpha’s cheeks feel too warm all of a sudden. “T-thank you. I’ll g-go wash up n-now.”

The omega practically runs out of his tent, leaving Jihoon with a racing heart. He stares at the still slightly billowing curtain at the tent’s entrance for a while before slowly dragging himself up onto his feet. They almost give out underneath him, but he manages to steady himself with his hands on the table. Jihoon carefully sets one foot in front of the other, starting the long way towards the lake. Soonyoung rushes towards him when he’s just a few steps out of his tent, wrapping an arm around his waist. His body relaxes into the warm touch and he leans more of his weight against him, letting the omega support him until they reach the lake.

Soonyoung stands back while he thoroughly cleans himself and Jihoon keeps glancing at him, always meeting his eyes and looking away again immediately. The faint light of the moon makes him look like he’s glowing and Jihoon slowly approaches him, lying down on the grass with the omega following him, position much like last time, only now it’s Jihoon who can’t stop staring. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” The Alpha turns his head to look at the deep blue sky above them, finding himself humming in agreement before returning his attention to Soonyoung. _You’re more beautiful._ He doesn’t say the words, but their truth makes his heart grow heavy. “We should go back. Your body is still weak and we can’t have you getting sick.”

It’s like a trigger and Jihoon starts shivering. Soonyoung quickly gets up, offering his hands to him and pulling him onto his feet when he takes them. The omega keeps his arms wrapped around him as they walk back towards his tent. He stops trembling, but as soon as Soonyoung’s touch leaves him after helping him lie down and despite tucking two blankets around him, his body returns to shivering violently. “I’ll get more blankets!” Soonyoung frantically looks around the tent, but comes up empty, and Jihoon grabs his arm before he can run out. The omega stills, head slowly turning towards him, swallowing visibly when their eyes meet. Already the slight touch is enough to make him feel a little warmer and he tugs at his arm, unable to form words.

Soonyoung's eyes are wide, but he nods slowly and moves a little closer. He gently removes Jihoon’s hand from his arm and lifts the blankets, shuffling underneath them. There’s barely any space between them, but he feels too far away and Jihoon whines a little, closing the distance between them and burying his face in Soonyoung’s chest. The omega’s scent is almost too much, every breath is full of his deliciously sweet smell, but he finally feels warm, not just his body, but his heart as well. Jihoon sighs in content, snuggling even closer, sleep already creeping up on him again.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Soonyoung barely managed to sleep. He woke up before anyone else, breakfast already cooking by the time Seungkwan stumbles sleepily into the kitchen hut. The beta jumps upon seeing him and Soonyoung laughs half-heartedly. His stomach is in knots, today is the first day of his week with Jihoon on patrol and he isn't looking forward to it. Ever since the Alpha cuddled with him after his rut, he's been avoiding him again. It hurts being ignored by him, everybody else easily getting his attention while Soonyoung doesn't seem to exist to the Alpha. He's been feeling awfully alone recently with everybody else occupied.

Wonwoo and Jun barely leave each other's side and just spending a few hours around them, always pressing kisses against their mate marks, makes Soonyoung's heart yearn for a mate of his own. A very specific person keeps popping into his head, no matter how much he tries to push the thought away, it lingers inside of him. Jeonghan and Seungcheol haven't really been seen outside of their tent since the omega's return and Soonyoung prefers to avoid getting too close to them, scents lingering in the surrounding area inciting a different kind of yearning inside of him. Seungkwan's been busy fussing over Mingyu and the omega has been enjoying all the attention. They still haven't confessed to each other and it's driving Soonyoung mad, unable to stand the strong smell of Mingyu's pheromones and the sight of Seungkwan actively ignoring them. He doesn't understand what exactly they're doing, but they seem to be content.

Seokmin and Joshua are infuriatingly sweet to watch. It's almost ridiculous how slow they're taking it, small gestures of affection while looking at each other with so much longing. It would give Soonyoung a headache if they weren't so clearly enjoying this old-fashioned way of courtship. He's happy his two best friends have found someone within their new pack, but it only makes him feel even more lonely, wishing he could have the same. Soonyoung's wolf has never been so persistent about wanting to be with somebody. Whenever he's walking around aimlessly, trying to find something to do with himself, he finds himself near Jihoon and the Alpha ignores him _every. time._

Chan has been keeping him company and Soonyoung is already incredibly fond of him after just a short time, but the beta keeps talking about their Alpha as if he created the sun itself and it's been grating on Soonyoung's nerves. He tried and failed to ask him to switch patrol duty with him, something always stopping him before he can even think about saying the words out loud. In truth, Soonyoung wants to spend time with Jihoon alone. It helped them last time and they certainly could use another talk, yet his chest is tight and his heart constricts at the reality of being alone with the Alpha for hours. Soonyoung kisses Seungkwan's cheek and strides out of the kitchen hut and straight towards Jihoon's tent. He might as well get it over with.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 1** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

It's tense and uncomfortable. Jihoon barely speaks to him, getting ready and eating breakfast in silence. They split up almost immediately after reaching the border and Soonyoung grumbles under his breath, kicking a few stones in front of his feet. Maybe he needs to hurt himself again and Jihoon will come rushing like last time. He sighs in frustration, running his hands through his hair and pushing the idea away. If Jihoon doesn't want to talk, then they won't talk. Simple as that. Soonyoung can do that much for him.

The rest of the day drags by at a snail's pace and Soonyoung feels bad for wishing something, anything really, would happen to distract him from sulking. Of course, nothing happens and he's glad, he doesn't actually want to run into any danger for their pack. The sun starts setting and Soonyoung sighs in relief when Minghao drops by with some food and a tonic that'll make him sleep for two hours and recharge fully for the night patrol. Soonyoung pushes the food around the bowl, his stomach is empty, but he doesn't feel like eating. "If you don't eat, I can't give you the tonic. You need to rest or you won't be as attentive."

Minghao nudges his shoulder, both of them sitting on a fallen tree. The beta's presence is pleasant and he leans against him, releasing a long sigh. Minghao snorts a little, but puts his arm around him, patting his back a little. "Just talk to him." Soonyoung turns his body more towards him, hiding his face in the beta's neck and muffling the small whine that escapes his throat. It's embarrassing how obvious he's being and yet Jihoon won't even look at him. Minghao takes the bowl from his hands and makes him sit upright, spooning up some food and offering it to him. Soonyoung pouts and the beta rolls his eyes, moving the spoon through the air while making airplane noises. He giggles and opens his mouth, accepting the offering.

He finishes the food in no time, Minghao continuing to feed him, woods filled with their amused laughter. "Are you two done now?" Soonyoung flinches, almost falling off the tree, but a hand wrapped around his arm keeps him upright. Jihoon is scowling at him and he rips his arm free from the Alpha's warm hold. He ignores how fast his heart is beating from the touch alone and turns back to Minghao, the beta looking slightly alarmed. "Thank you, Minghao. I'll be back in two hours." He kisses his cheek and takes the tonic sitting beside Minghao's feet before stepping around Jihoon and walking away.

Just like last time, the Alpha keeps his distance and Soonyoung ignores the urge to confront him. He did nothing wrong, Jihoon has no right to be angry at him after ignoring him for days. Their footsteps are the only sounds echoing through his ears, perfectly in-synch. The silence grows uncomfortably heavy once they reach the small tent designated for the pack members on patrol to take their two hours nap. Soonyoung slides one of the beddings as far away as possible and sits down, his back facing Jihoon. Neither of them says anything, taking their tonics and falling asleep without another word.

Soonyoung wakes up to the feeling of eyes on him. He does his best to keep still, pretending he's still asleep. The feeling doesn't leave him and he quickly opens his eyes, catching Jihoon turning away. Soonyoung sits up slowly with a heavy sigh, watching as the Alpha tenses a little at the sound. He sighs again and Jihoon glances at him before looking away again immediately. "This is ridiculous, you know?" Soonyoung stretches his limbs, shaking off the remains of sleep, and shuffles a little closer to the other. Jihoon finally meets his eyes and he almost feels triumphant, but there's something uncomfortable settling in his chest at the darkness in the Alpha's gaze. "Let's just get this week over with."

Jihoon gets up and leaves the tent, leaving Soonyoung even more confused and angry. He wants to storm after him, but his body won't move, heart twisting as it processes what just happened. It feels dangerously close to heartbreak and Soonyoung isn't sure he wants to admit that's what it is. He thought he's been doing well, showing the Alpha that he's a productive and dedicated member to the pack, showing Jihoon how much he cares, but maybe he got it all wrong. Has he only been tolerating him? Then why did he cling to him after his rut? Was it just a moment of weakness? Just his wolf needing the comfort of an omega?

Soonyoung is completely inattentive during the patrol, thoughts too loud and demanding to be heard. He's so exhausted, emotionally drained, by the time Minghao drops by again to bring him food and another tonic, he doesn't say a word to the beta, scarfing down the meal and hurrying to the tent. Soonyoung doesn't even wait for Jihoon, emptying the tonic at once and falling asleep immediately.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 2** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

The second day goes by in the same way. They don't talk whenever they run into each other, a single nod to indicate everything's fine. Minghao doesn't comment on his silence, but he sits a little closer, a quiet comfort. Soonyoung is always somehow first in the tent, falling asleep alone, and when he wakes up he can feel Jihoon's eyes on him every time, the Alpha disappearing as soon as he sits up. Soonyoung had imagined many scenarios for this week, but even his most hateful imagination doesn't come close to this. He never thought he would feel so unwanted again, not after arriving here and meeting a pack so full of unadulterated love for each other.

The feeling doesn't creep up on him, but hits him all at once. It's barely been two days and he already feels so exhausted, the silence and tension, the clear rejection, it's all too much. Soonyoung can't let the ugly thoughts consume him, hates how weak he feels around Jihoon. He has to put a stop to his own feelings, no matter how his wolf is going to try and cling onto the Alpha, Soonyoung has to let go. Jihoon clearly doesn't want him.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 3** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Instead of Minghao, Joshua comes to him this time. He's a little surprised, but the calm presence of the beta is definitely welcome. Joshua softly tells him to slow down when he tries to scarf down his food again and doesn't give him the tonic right away after he finished eating. Soonyoung holds his hand out to him expectantly and the beta sighs. "We've run out of another herb and Seokmin said there's no way to replace its effects." Soonyoung nods slowly, eyes widening suddenly when he processes the words, taking a moment to get through the tangled mess of thoughts inside his head. "I'll get them." Joshua jumps a little and Soonyoung smiles apologetically. He hasn't used his voice in a while and it sounds rough even to his own ears.

The beta hesitates, seeming reluctant to accept his offer, but eventually tells him where he'll find the herbs outside of the border. Soonyoung is glad for the short-lived resistance, they both know Joshua wouldn't have come to him in the first place if his approval didn't matter to him, so there's really no point in fighting him on this. Joshua accompanies him to the edge of the border and Soonyoung keeps turning back to make sure he stays there. Once he's out of sight, he quickens his pace, following the directions the beta gave him.

Soonyoung finds the herbs quickly and picks a bunch of them, removing two plants with the root in hopes Wonwoo might be able to get them to grow in his garden plot. On his way back, a couple of Borages catch his eye and he plucks one before he can think about it. The flower feels strangely heavy in his palm, reminding him of Jihoon and sending his thoughts into a frenzy once again. He's back at the border in no time, only Joshua is no longer waiting for him alone, busy trying to placate a very angry-looking Jihoon. Soonyoung decides to run to close the rest of the distance, sliding to a stop in front of the two.

The Alpha turns to him immediately, eyes almost glowing red. "What were you thinking? You can't just leave the territory without my consent! What if something happened? How am I supposed to help you when I don't even know you're gone?" Jihoon is shouting at him, but all Soonyoung really registers is the fact that the Alpha is worrying about him. He notices the smile spreading on his face too late and Jihoon looks about ready to punch him. "Do you think this is funny?" The Alpha's voice is full of authority, Joshua shrinking in on himself next to them, but Soonyoung can't stop smiling. "It is. Very funny, actually." Jihoon splutters a little, regaining his composure rather quickly and opening his mouth to no doubt tell him just how unfunny this situation is.

"I'm sorry, Jihoon, but you refuse to talk to me for days and now you're shouting at me for something that Joshua and Jeonghan have done for years? Please, just decide...do you care about me or not? I'm not strong enough to play this game much longer." The intensity he had at the start slowly disappears, last words coming out in a shaky tone. Jihoon's eyes are wide, blinking at him rapidly before swiftly turning around and walking away. Soonyoung huffs in frustration, thrusting the herbs at Joshua and running after the Alpha. He catches up with him almost too easily, stepping in front of him and blocking him from going any further. "Stop. Running. Away. From. Me." Soonyoung's teeth are gritted, frustration and anger bringing him so close to snapping.

Jihoon doesn't look at him, face pale and eyes slightly glazed over. Soonyoung grabs his shoulders before he can think about it, shaking him slightly and urging him to meet his eyes. The Alpha's face twists, nose crinkling and forehead creasing into a frown. Suddenly Jihoon is nosing at his neck, tongue gently sliding over his skin, and Soonyoung melts, tilting his head to grant him better access and sliding one of his hands into the Alpha's hair. "Why do I have to feel this way around you?" Jihoon's warm breath ghosts over the slight wetness on his neck, making a shiver run down his spine. "It's okay. I fee-" Teeth sink into his skin and the rest of his words are choked off in a whimper.

The noise has Jihoon pulling away, body stiffening against him, and looking up at him with fear swimming through his eyes. "I...I'm sorry, I can't, Soonyoung. I'm not...capable of this." Soonyoung doesn't release his hold on him, fingers tightening, afraid he might try to run away again. He shakes his head a little violently. "You don't have to do anything, Jihoon. All I'm asking is that you stop ignoring me. Let me...let me be there for you. That's all I want...please." Jihoon closes his eyes, swallowing thickly, but then he nods slowly, opening his eyes again and looking awfully unsure. "I won't make any promises, but I'll...try..."

Soonyoung's heart still hurts terribly, but it's the closest to an affirmation he'll get from Jihoon. He isn't alone with these confusing feelings, he isn't unwanted, just unlucky. That he can deal with, a running theme in his life that he recently thought he had left behind, but has come back to bite him where it hurts the most, going straight for his heart. Soonyoung pulls Jihoon against his chest, holding him close as long as the Alpha will permit. When they let go, his chest feels too tight, caging in his cracking heart. "Let's rest up for tomorrow." Soonyoung follows him, shoulders brushing now and then. The silence is still uncomfortable, but the tension between them has changed, loaded with all the unspoken feelings between them.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 4** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Jihoon is there when he wakes up, greeting him with a smile and breakfast. Soonyoung sits up slowly and shuffles closer to him. Jihoon offers one of the two spoons to him and they start eating, usual hurried routine nowhere to be found. It feels too nice, sitting across the Alpha as they begin their day, and he wishes it could always be like this. Jihoon tells him about his plans for today's patrol and Soonyoung hides the huge smile on his face by shoving more food into his mouth. They'll be together today, for a little bit anyway, and he couldn't be happier. The Alpha grabs something from behind him and holds it out to Soonyoung. "Joshua gave me this." It's the Borage he had picked, heat rising in his cheeks immediately. "You...you can keep it."

Jihoon cocks his head slightly and Soonyoung quickly avoids his eyes. "It reminded me of you." He coughs awkwardly, sure his face is bright red, and resolutely stares at the last remains of food in his bowl. "Thank you." The Alpha's voice sounds a little breathless and Soonyoung glances at him. He only means to sneak a quick look at his expression, but the small smile on Jihoon's face has him unable to avert his gaze. The Alpha's eyes slowly meet his and Soonyoung mirrors his smile. They just look at each other for a while, a silence that finally feels right settling over them, and Soonyoung wishes they could stay in this moment forever.

Of course it has to end, Chan entering the tent breaks them out of their little bubble. Soonyoung turns to him, still feeling Jihoon's eyes on him, and smiles at him. "Sorry..." The beta's cheeks are slightly flushed and he scratches the back of his neck. "It's...uh...it's time for your patrol." Soonyoung nods, jumping to his feet and kissing Chan's cheek before walking past him. He waits in front of the tent for Jihoon to join him, but when it takes a little too long, he grows impatient, stepping back into the tent. Chan is cowering in front of the Alpha, Jihoon's shoulders are squared and his nostrils are flaring, his scent has a dangerous note.

Soonyoung rushes forward, placing himself between them and making sure he's covering Chan's trembling form from Jihoon's eyes. Red. The Alpha's eyes are glowing in a dangerous bright red and Soonyoung swallows thickly. Jihoon growls lowly, not really seeing Soonyoung, and he acts on impulse, gently cupping the Alpha's face in his hands. "Jihoon?" The red eyes snap towards him, colour deepening for a moment before they return to their normal shade. Jihoon deflates instantly and Soonyoung pulls him against his chest, startling a little when the Alpha's arms circle around him. "I'm sorry, Chan." His voice sounds small, slightly muffled, and Soonyoung tightens his arms around him instinctively.

He sees the beta out of the corner of his eyes slowly approaching them, reaching a shaky hand towards the Alpha and placing it on his back. Jihoon deflates even more, hands curling into the fabric of Soonyoung's shirt. "It's o-okay. I...I overstepped." Chan gently pats the Alpha's back and Jihoon releases a long breath before pulling away. He keeps an arm around Soonyoung's waist and Soonyoung wants the warm weight of Jihoon's touch to stay forever, heart racing inside his chest. "No. I was completely out of line and I'm sorry. I'm...I promise I'll work on it." Chan tentatively steps closer and when Jihoon doesn't move away, he hugs him quickly.

The Alpha is a little quiet as they make their way towards the border and Soonyoung has to hold back from asking him what happened. His hand brushes against Jihoon's and he instinctively wants to pull it away, but suddenly warm fingers wrap around his and he stops in his tracks. Jihoon stills, but doesn't let go, looking deep in thought, and Soonyoung carefully slides his fingers between the Alpha's, palms touching and making his heart race once again. He gently tugs at their intertwined hands and Jihoon finally looks at him, blinking dazedly for a moment before his eyes shift down to their hands and back up to Soonyoung.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Soonyoung smiles when Jihoon laughs softly at his words, continuing to walk and keeping their fingers interlocked. The Alpha doesn't talk about what happened between him and Chan, but his steps seem lighter and he no longer looks lost in his thoughts, so Soonyoung decides not to push his luck. They survey the perimeter of their territory together, conversation flowing nicely between them, and he's painfully aware of the comfortable weight of Jihoon's hand in his. He's afraid to indulge in this display of affection, wondering how much more it'll hurt when Jihoon goes cold on him again after this, but he's too content right now to let his fears get the better of him.

They have to separate at some point, but Soonyoung's palm doesn't stop tingling even after it's been hours, memory of Jihoon's slightly rougher skin against his permanently etched into his nerves. When the sun starts setting, he feels giddy with excitement to see the Alpha again, bouncing on his heels while waiting for Minghao to bring him his food and the tonic. He smells him before he sees him, heart almost bursting out of his chest when Jihoon appears in his line of sight. The Alpha takes his hand and they walk towards the tent in comfortable silence. Jihoon makes him sit down and starts laying out their food, gesturing for him to dig in when he's done.

He keeps stealing glances at the Alpha, always finding him looking right back, and warmth starts pooling in Soonyoung's chest. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss him, will to fight the urge growing less and less prominent. He finds himself staring at Jihoon's lips, absentmindedly licking over his spoon to occupy his mouth with _something_. It's too late when he realises the Alpha stopped eating, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Soonyoung swallows thickly, forcing his eyes away and hurriedly scarfing down the rest of his food. When he looks back at Jihoon, he's so much closer than before and his breath catches in his throat.

One kiss. Just one kiss, that's all he's asking for. He's sure it will only make his longing for the Alpha worsen, but Soonyoung isn't thinking with his head right now. He slowly sets down the spoon, pushing his bowl to the side and shuffles closer to Jihoon, placing his palm against his face and stroking his thumb over his cheek. "We probably shouldn't, right?" His voice sounds embarrassingly hopeful and Jihoon nods in agreement, face inching closer to his. He can feel his breath ghost over his face and Soonyoung closes the distance before it's too late, lips brushing together softly. It's all he needs, ready to pull away, but Jihoon's fingers curl around the back of his neck, pressing their lips together more firmly.

Soonyoung's other hand curls into the front of the Alpha's shirt, trying to ground himself in the last ounce of his remaining restraint. Their lips slide against each other, neither of them daring to take it any further, and Soonyoung is sure his heart is about to explode with how much he _wants_ Jihoon. As if he could sense him coming painfully close to losing it, the Alpha pulls away, head dropping onto his shoulder and taking deep breaths. "This is driving me crazy. _You_ are driving me crazy." Jihoon kisses his neck, lips lingering for a moment, and then he leans back, putting a good amount of distance between them. Soonyoung feels uncomfortably cold all of a sudden, missing the Alpha's touch immediately.

He watches as he stacks the empty bowls and dishes, setting them down next to the entrance of the tent, and then he lies down on his bedding, facing him. Soonyoung releases a long breath before lying down as well and looking at Jihoon. The Alpha has an amused smile on his face and pats the space next to him. He doesn't have to be told twice, almost falling over himself in his haste to slide his bedding closer to Jihoon. When he finally manages to settle down next to him, the Alpha is trying to muffle his laughter with his hand and Soonyoung tries to glare at him unsuccessfully. Jihoon's eyes are crinkled and he can't help himself, curling his fingers around his hand and pulling it away to bask in the beauty of the Alpha's smile.

They lean it at the same time, lips meeting in a soft peck, and then Soonyoung cuddles against him, happiness bubbling up his chest in small giggles. Jihoon presses a kiss into his hair and wraps his arms around him. Soonyoung feels himself drifting off to sleep when Jihoon suddenly sits upright. "The tonic." He follows him and they quickly down the liquid before returning to their position, the Alpha's arms securely around him again. Soonyoung breathes in his scent and falls asleep before he consciously finished exhaling. He's not supposed to have dreams after taking the tonic, but the images in his head are vivid and he wakes up with a pleasant buzzing underneath his skin.

Jihoon is still holding him and Soonyoung nuzzles his face further into his chest, feeling fingers card through his hair. "Good morning." The Alpha's voice is slightly groggy and the slight roughness affects him more than he wants to admit, glad his face is hidden from sight. "Morning." They slowly separate, smiling at each other for a long time before getting ready for the night patrol. Jihoon holds his hand again and even after splitting up, they keep on running into each other without meaning to, inexplicably drawn to one another. Soonyoung falls asleep in his arms once more.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 5** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

It's barely been a day since they kissed and Soonyoung finds it difficult to stop thinking about doing it again. Jihoon doesn't give him any indication that he feels the same way, but the Alpha treats him awfully gentle, soft smiles and warm eyes. Soonyoung decides not to risk anything, keeping his desire to himself as best as he can while indulging in every last bit of affection Jihoon is offering to him. It works pretty well until he wakes up for the night patrol covered in sweat, sure he dreamed of something again. His brain is still too fogged up by sleep to remember and despite the sweat making his clothes cling to his body, he doesn't want to leave the warm comfort of Jihoon's embrace.

"S-soonyoung." His head snaps up, meeting Jihoon's eyes, his face slightly twisted. Soonyoung shifts a little, worry filling his chest immediately, and Jihoon groans lowly. "D-don't move..." His jaw is clenched, forcing the words out through his teeth, and Soonyoung complies, confused over what's going on. Sleep slowly starts leaving his bones as he keeps still and his eyes widen when he becomes aware of his body, dream rushing back to him and sending a wave of arousal to his stomach. Jihoon groans again, hips jerking forward, and Soonyoung moans quietly. His dick is painfully hard in his pants and he can feel the Alpha's erection pressing against him.

He dreamed of Jihoon taking him apart, hands roaming his body and lips almost devouring him. His hole clenches slightly at the images of Jihoon thrusting into him, hard enough he wonders if the Alpha could break him in half. He's painfully aware of the slick dripping out his hole, feeling like he's burning up from the inside. This is different to the way he feels when he's in heat. This isn't biology, it's pure lust and the object of his desire is right there, holding him in his arms. Soonyoung's eyes roll back into his head when Jihoon's fingers dig into his skin, the new pressure almost enough to make him lose his mind.

"Help me, please." Soonyoung isn't sure what exactly he's asking for, simultaneously wanting Jihoon to make him come and yet hoping he'll leave, so they won't do anything they'll end up regretting. They're not ready for this, _he's_ not ready for this. He needs certainty about his and Jihoon's relationship, not a short-lived solution to his sexual frustration. "O-okay." The Alpha slowly moves away, leaving Soonyoung's body trembling when cold air hits his overheated skin. He turns on his stomach, breathing in Jihoon's scent on the pillow and regretting it immediately, hips humping the bedding to relieve the pressure of his hard dick.

Jihoon growls throatily and Soonyoung freezes, head clearing up enough he gets his body back under control, stopping his involuntary thrusting. It takes an awfully long time for him to get his bearings back, erection dying down painfully slowly. He sits up carefully, breathing laboured, and looks at Jihoon over his shoulder. The bulge in his pants makes Soonyoung release a high-pitched whine and he quickly averts his eyes, waiting for the Alpha to give him a sign it's okay to move again. He doesn't feel in control of his pheromones, aware of each burst he releases and begging his body to stop, to not make it harder on his Alpha.

Soonyoung starts trembling again. _His_ Alpha. It's not the first time he called Jihoon that in his mind, but he's suddenly uncomfortably aware of how good it feels. He forces himself to think of anything else, staring at his hands and trying to push his feelings away. A gentle brush of fingers against his arm is enough to set his body on fire again. He turns to Jihoon with wide eyes, vision slightly blurry from how overwhelming his arousal is. For a moment, he thinks he's falling, world turning strangely around him and gravity pulling him down, but there's no impact, just the already too familiar feeling of Jihoon's arms around him.

"You're okay. You're okay." The Alpha's gentle voice slowly grounds him, leaving soft kisses on his neck in between repeating the words like a mantra. Soonyoung still feels ready to pounce on him, but it's less all encompassing and he supposes he should get used to the desire of wanting to rip off Jihoon's clothes and have him invade every sense until all he knows is _Jihoon_. He breathes in deeply, letting the Alpha's calm scent fill him with comfort. Soonyoung steals a quick peck and then he tries to extract himself from Jihoon's arms, but the Alpha doesn't let him go before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

He's okay. _He's okay._ Soonyoung tries to believe the words, but something is tugging at his heart and he isn't ready to deal with it yet. He knows it will catch up to him and demand to be felt sooner rather than later. However, right now he has to soak up everything Jihoon is offering him to store away for later when the Alpha decides he can't do whatever unnamed thing they're indulging in after all. Soonyoung is pretty sure he's setting himself up for heartbreak, but Jihoon's lips are just too soft to resist.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 6** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Soonyoung doesn't want this week to end, fear of what they'll be when they return to the normal routines of their lives gnawing at him at a dangerous rate. He doesn't know how to bring it up to Jihoon, so he lets the worries eat away at him in silence, returning Jihoon's smiles and holding his hand a little tighter every time. They keep sharing innocent kisses and it boarders on torture how perfectly in-synch they seem to be, always leaning in at the same time. His dreams are still too vivid, but he doesn't wake up with desire burning him up again.

He dreams of Jihoon and Soonyoung, Soonyoung and Jihoon. Not quite them, but not quite strangers either. They're happy and mated, small pups waking them up too early in the morning and nights filled with confessions of love in between moans of pleasure. The dreams almost feel too real, but the happiness he feels disappears as soon as he wakes up, facing reality. Soonyoung despises the constant state of waiting he's found himself in, waiting for Jihoon to reject him again, waiting for this short-lived moment of _them_ to come to an end, waiting for his heart to break with how tightly fear is clutching it.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ **Day 7** ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

It's the last day of their patrol and Jihoon seems reluctant to leave his side, giving Soonyoung even more reason to believe that after today _they_ will cease to exist. "Let's split up and meet in an hour." Soonyoung forces a smile onto his face, stomach in knots at his own words. Jihoon musters him for a moment and Soonyoung kisses his cheek reassuringly. The Alpha nods and lets go of his hand, the two walking into opposite directions. Soonyoung's thoughts are too loud, shouting over each other in an attempt to figure out how to bring up his fears to Jihoon. He only feels more scared by the time they're supposed to meet again.

Soonyoung waits and waits and waits, but Jihoon is nowhere in sight. A new type of fear settles in his chest, dark and heavy, and he starts searching for the Alpha along the border. He circles the territory twice, full on panicking now and ready to get the others when he sees him. Jihoon is in his wolf form and he isn't alone. A feral wolf is fletching his teeth at him and Soonyoung shifts before he can think about it, senses immediately alert to the presence of a lone alpha. He slowly moves closer, using the trees to cover him from sight while still being able to see the two wolves. Jihoon's scent is surprisingly calm and it comforts Soonyoung immensely, their Alpha doesn't view the other as a serious threat.

It's almost funny watching the lone alpha trying to display dominance, posture straight and attempting to loom over Jihoon, but he doesn't even move a muscle, only growling lowly when the other wolf comes close to stepping into their territory. Soonyoung shivers slightly at the deep sound and suddenly the lone alpha's eyes are on him. The lifeless gaze pierces through him and Soonyoung's nose crinkles at the disgusting scent he's releasing, supposed to lure him in. Soonyoung straightens up from his cowering position, snarling at the unwelcome guest. It's clearly the wrong move, hurting an alpha's ego is never a good idea and suddenly the wolf is hurtling towards him.

Soonyoung avoids him, snapping at him and managing to wound him a little. He doesn't seem to get the message, trying again to pounce on him, only to fall onto the ground, another small gash on his body from Soonyoung's teeth. Soonyoung would be surprised by how easy it is, but he's been steadily increasing his release of pheromones. Two can play the game of biology and he knows how disarming his scent can be, saving him and putting him in danger at the same time. The lone alpha's eyes are a deep red, arousal wafting off of him non-stop. Soonyoung is clearly at an advantage, having trained himself and his wolf to ignore the overpowering smell of alpha, but he forgot about an important factor.

The wolf is ready to try again when suddenly Jihoon is on him, teeth sinking into his throat and blood gushing out immediately. He doesn't let go until the alpha's body stops twitching and then he drags him away, over the border and out of sight. Soonyoung is frozen in place, legs trembling underneath him and shifting into his human form without meaning to. The fire coiling in his stomach is too familiar, slick dripping out of his hole already. Jihoon's scent is still present, overpowering him completely, and Soonyoung falls to his knees. If he didn't know better, he'd think his heat had been triggered, but it's something else, a feral desire to have the Alpha.

The scent becomes even stronger and Soonyoung's body twists, cold ground doing nothing to soothe his overheated skin. He sees Jihoon out of the corner of his eyes, staring at him with red eyes. Soonyoung whines, crawling into his direction and breathing in the smell coming from him, his own arousal mirrored in the Alpha's scent. He's ready to throw all caution to the wind, desperate for Jihoon to touch him, but the way to get to him seems endless, unable to close any distance between them. There's barely any strength left in his arms to hold him up when he realises the Alpha is taking a step back every time he comes closer.

Soonyoung feels too hot in his own skin, it's almost unbearable, choked sobs leaving his throat. Something's wrong, this isn't normal, his body has a mind of its own, desire making his head swim and his vision blurry. He hears a gut-wrenching howl, but even though he knows it's coming from Jihoon, it sounds so far away. Soonyoung's arms give out underneath him, face meeting the ground, and he starts shaking violently. There are screams coming from somewhere near him and he feels hands on his body, touch burning his skin. Soonyoung blacks out.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter 3 <333
> 
> thank you so much for all the lovely comments and everyone taking the time to read this!! i appreciate it so so much <33333


	4. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for taking THIS long to update O.O should i ever write a chaptered fic again, i'll wait to post the first chapter until i've completely written the whole fic :((

Jihoon knows exactly what he has to do. This happened once before. A lone alpha attacked Jun and Minghao while they were on duty. According to Minghao, the lone alpha only showed interest in Jun, the omega easily managing to defend himself from the attacks and overwhelm the wolf. It only took a few seconds for him to become the same way Soonyoung is right now, moaning and slick leaking out of his hole while his body is burning up. Jihoon found out back then that lone alphas started coating their fur in herbs that induce a heat-like state in omegas, only much worse. The desire that coils in them is more pain than pleasure and can only be stilled by an alpha’s touch, any beta or omega touching them only causes more pain. Jihoon wanted to kill every single lone alpha for what happened to Jun and what it almost did to him and Wonwoo.

He never saw either of them so broken. Jun kept moaning “alpha”, screaming whenever Wonwoo touched him. He explained later that it felt like his skin was set aflame at the slightest brush of Wonwoo’s fingertips. Jihoon held Jun in his arms for a week before the effects finally disappeared. At first Wonwoo stayed with them, small and crouched in the shadows. He didn’t sleep for days, shuffling closer every time Jun passed out from exhaustion, eyes dark and sad as he stared at his boyfriend with his fists tightly clenched by his sides. Jihoon felt so utterly helpless, but it was nothing compared to Wonwoo’s agony, unable to help the one person that matters most to him because of a cruel trick of nature.

After a few days had passed and nothing about Jun’s state seemed to improve, Wonwoo couldn’t bear it anymore. “Please just make him be okay again. Whatever it takes...I beg you, Alpha.” Jihoon clearly remembers the emptiness in his eyes, a sense of resignation. He didn’t do what Wonwoo had implied. As an alpha, _the_ Alpha on top of that, he promised himself he would never take advantage of anyone. No matter how many times Jun rutted against him, begged him to fuck him, Jihoon didn’t give in. Jun wasn’t himself. He would never want anyone but Wonwoo to touch him like that and Jihoon could never do that to him.

A part of him was scared back then. What if he actually wouldn’t be able to do it? No matter how strongly Jun’s scent smelled of needy desperation, all the notes created to drive an alpha insane wafting off of him so intensely, it didn’t stir a desire in him. Nothing, he felt nothing. All Jihoon could think about was the pain that Jun must’ve been in. Those very thoughts were the reason he had to make a decision. The well-being of his pack is part of his responsibility as Alpha and had the effects not worn off after a week, he would’ve had to do more than just hold Jun in his arms. Luckily, none of them had to experience that.

Jun was weak and incapable of moving after the effects had finally worn off. He cried for days and refused to eat, disgusted with himself and full of guilt, begging and screaming at Jihoon to keep Wonwoo away from him. Jihoon will never forget the way Jun looked, awfully thin and pale, curled into a ball and occasionally tearing at his own skin with his nails. “I’m just a weak omega after all. Weak. So weak.” He kept repeating the words, tears never drying, and Jihoon didn’t know what to do, helplessly looking at Mingyu who had been trying to get the other omega to at least have some water, but to no avail. “You’re strong, baby. The strongest.” None of them had noticed Wonwoo’s sudden appearance and his voice made Jun curl up even more as if trying to make himself disappear.

Jihoon tried to get Wonwoo to leave, scared his presence would only make things worse, but the omega only threw him a determined look and Jihoon backed off. Wonwoo took care of Jun wordlessly as him and Mingyu watched, forcing him to drink and finally getting him to eat. It took a while for them to be back to normal and for a few weeks afterwards Jihoon would catch Wonwoo hesitating before touching Jun and Jun rarely initiating skinship. He cursed biology every day. It wasn’t fair, it still isn’t fair. Jihoon struggles with biology differently than his pack members, but he always understood the reasons they despised it.

Now better than ever. He’s supposed to touch Soonyoung, hold him in his arms the same way he did with Jun back then at least, but instead he’s watching him suffer. “Alpha. P...please. Alpha.” Soonyoung’s skin is flushed red, body twisting and thrashing on the blanket he’s lying on, wantonly moaning and occasionally crying when his own touch isn’t enough. He already came multiple times, but it’s done nothing to lift his misery even a little. Jihoon is terrified, dick rock hard in his pants and crotch soaked from his own come. He hasn’t touched himself once, but Soonyoung’s scent and moans have been enough to make him orgasm with the omega a few times.

His biology has gone haywire, reacting to the slightest shift in Soonyoung. It gets harder every day to resist the needy call coming from him, to fight against the deep-rooted desire to have the omega. Jihoon is failing. The Alpha is failing his pack. He is failing Soonyoung, the only person that’s ever gotten under his skin and settled inside his heart as somebody he wants to spend his life with. All he’s doing is fighting against the urge to help him, but Jihoon just _can’t_.

He injured Mingyu because he touched Soonyoung, anger and jealousy suddenly making him see red. He fletched his teeth and howled at his own pack for getting too close to Soonyoung, possessiveness showing its ugliness. He wasn’t himself, he was just an alpha claiming ownership over an omega, disgusting and weak. Jihoon wants to say he tried to help Soonyoung, but he barely managed to hold him for more than a few minutes before almost losing control. He’s never felt this weak, unable to fight his biology and relieve at least some of Soonyoung’s pain.

“Ji...hoon.” Soonyoung’s broken sob of his name rips him out of his self-pitying thoughts, eyes snapping to meet the omega’s clouded ones across the cave. “Ji...hoon...plea...se.” Soonyoung barely manages to get the two words out before his back is arching and he screams in pain, “alpha” replacing Jihoon’s name once more. Jihoon is on him before he realises what he’s doing, lips attacking his neck as his hands touch whatever expanse of skin they can reach. Soonyoung’s pained screams turn into high-pitched moans immediately, clawing at Jihoon’s clothes and ripping his shirt in the process.

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths through his mouth. It does nothing to stop Soonyoung’s scent from invading him, he can taste it on his tongue, thick and delicious. Jihoon’s eyes snap open and meet Soonyoung’s, tears clinging to the corners of the omega’s eyes. There’s a moment he thinks he can see clarity, gone as quickly as it appeared, but Jihoon clings onto it, calming his erratically beating heart for a few split seconds. Soonyoung won’t hate him if he loses control, Soonyoung will understand, Soonyoung won’t blame him, but still he can’t. He can’t. He would hate himself too much, unable to be with Soonyoung afterwards. Jihoon _wants_ to be with Soonyoung.

He strips off his torn shirt, sliding off of Soonyoung and wriggling out his pants and boxers before pushing the omega onto his side and pressing himself against his back. Jihoon throws an arm around his waist, holding him tightly and restraining him. Soonyoung whines, trying to push his ass back and create some friction, smearing some of his slick onto Jihoon’s stomach and dick. He muffles his groan against Soonyoung’s shoulder, fingers digging into the omega’s skin to ground himself. They will get through this without regrets and Jihoon will stop being a coward afterwards. He’ll give Soonyoung what both of them want so desperately when the omega is himself again.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

“They’ve been in there for six days.” Seokmin is pacing in front of the heat cave, Joshua walking beside him with the same restless steps. It would almost be comical watching them if it weren’t for the fact that the whole pack is gathered outside the entrance of the cave, waiting for a sign. They haven’t heard anything from either of them since Jihoon’s guttural howl back in the woods. Jeonghan is certain their Alpha isn’t doing what he’s supposed to be doing, but he also knows if any of them try to enter, they’ll be ripped to shreds. All they can do is wait.

Seungcheol and Minghao have set up some tents for sleeping and Mingyu has created a makeshift kitchen to feed everybody without having to be too far from the cave. Seungkwan is glued to his side, always making sure he isn’t startling his injury and asking Jeonghan or Joshua to check on it every hour or so. There’s an uncomfortable tension and many, many unspoken fears hanging between all of them, built up in the span of these six seemingly endless days, weighing down heavily and threatening to spill out into the known.

“They’ll be fine, right?” Mingyu whispers the words to him as Jeonghan applies new herbs on the wound Jihoon inflicted on him, the omega’s eyes never leaving Seungkwan only a few metres away. Jeonghan swallows thickly, but nods. They will be fine, he just isn’t sure if it will be as a _them_. He knows Jihoon can make it work, their Alpha is strong, but he’s never been in love before and he’s never had to fight his biology like this. If he’s honest, he’s terrified. Still, he trusts him and that’s really the only thing they can all cling onto.

It takes another six days before anything happens. Each of them have come close to storming into the heat cave, but they agreed to wait until the two weeks mark has passed. Mingyu’s wound still hasn’t healed completely, needing the Alpha’s saliva to close up properly. Jeonghan watches with a heavy heart as Seungkwan licks over the injury for hours on end every day. It has helped a little, but it will never be enough to prevent scarring. He knows how helpless the beta feels, they all know, each of them masters at defying their own biology and yet forever bound by nature in some ways. Accepting the limitations never gets easier, but Seungcheol has been teaching him for years not to fault himself for it. Jeonghan is as strong as he is because of him.

His omega has been unusually quiet for a couple of days now and he finds him cuddling one of the other pack members whenever he goes looking for him. They missed his most fertile days this month and Jeonghan knows he’s trying to pretend it isn’t weighing heavy on him by avoiding him, but he can see right through him. He doesn’t push him though, they’re all worried and exhausted, it won’t help anybody to bring up more problems. Jeonghan still makes sure Seungcheol is in his arms and nobody else’s every night before they fall asleep.

Some nights Chan sprawls himself on top of them. The beta understands what’s going on, but he still struggles to deal with these kinds of things now and then. It took a long time before Chan stopped barging into the heat cave when he was younger, always hiding away for a few days afterwards and coming to terms with his body’s natural reactions. Since he started accompanying Seungcheol to meet with other packs, he gained a new sense of appreciation for the way their pack, specifically their Alpha, treats everyone equally and Jeonghan has watched him grow more confident in calling out anybody’s inappropriate behaviour, in himself as well.

Hansol keeps talking with Chan in an attempt to distract himself from his own fears and Jeonghan tries to be subtle about keeping an eye on them, but he knows he’s probably being too obvious. Minghao has been working on making a new blanket with an intricate pattern for Wonwoo and Jun to congratulate them on their mating. He sometimes joins Hansol and Chan, sitting quietly next to them and occasionally chiming in as he works on his creation. It comforts Jeonghan knowing the beta is with them.

Joshua managed to get Seokmin to stop pacing a few days ago and they’ve been sitting together with their hands tightly clasped between them next to Wonwoo and Jun since. Jeonghan knows Jun is taking it especially hard, memories of his own encounter with the herbs still clear in his mind. Wonwoo’s been unusually clingy with him and sometimes Jeonghan catches a few of the words they exchange, always making him rest assured that they’re fine.

He never imagined there would be a repeat of what happened to Jun, terrified the stirred up memories would make the omega relapse into the state he was in afterwards. They’re all supposed to be stronger now, better prepared, but instead they’ve never felt more helpless, maybe even more so than back then. Jeonghan keeps wishing for a sign, anything that lets them know Jihoon and Soonyoung are okay.

After twelve days of waiting, Jihoon emerges from the heat cave, Soonyoung looking weak and frail in his arms. Their Alpha looks exhausted, but his shoulders are squared and his eyes are determined. He cradles the omega in his arms, hiding his face from view and covering his naked body as best as he can. Jihoon doesn’t give any attention to his own exposed state and Jeonghan has to force his eyes to stay on their Alpha’s face, dick hard and an angry red. Jihoon must’ve been able to fight his own biology. He did it. Jeonghan stops the others from rushing towards Jihoon and Soonyoung, letting Jihoon carry the omega to the lake undisturbed, air surrounding him still dangerously loaded.

Once they’re out of sight, Jeonghan releases a heavy sigh. “They’re okay. They’re okay.” Seungcheol’s arms wrap around him from behind as he repeats the words again and again, slumping against his omega and letting relieved tears spill down his cheeks. The two made it through and Jihoon isn’t running away. He feels Seungcheol’s lips on his neck and his eyes slip shut, humming contentedly. Finally, he can get some peaceful sleep.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Soonyoung’s body hurts. His bones feel like they’re broken, stomach twisting with hunger and throat begging for some liquid. He’s never felt this horrible in his life and yet he’s happy. Jihoon is holding him afloat in the lake with one arm, free hand scooping up water and cleaning his skin, sticky from sweat and come. He gently massages his scalp as he washes his hair and Soonyoung giggles tiredly when some of the waterdrops trail down and tickle his neck. Jihoon’s hand pauses in his hair before lifting his head, pressing their chapped lips together softly. “I’m sorry.” The Alpha’s breath ghosts across his lips and Soonyoung doesn’t bother replying, leaning up with the little strength he has to kiss him again.

Jihoon shouldn’t feel guilty, he did nothing wrong. Soonyoung is sure if he had been in his position, he wouldn’t have been able to resist, but Jihoon did, so there’s nothing to feel sorry or guilty for. They slowly separate and Jihoon lifts him into his arms again, carrying him out of the lake. Soonyoung’s stomach grumbles and Jihoon’s responds in like, both of them bursting into giggles this time. He buries his face in Jihoon’s neck, breathing in the Alpha’s scent. His eyes slip shut, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. Jihoon kisses his cheek, startling him enough to stop him from falling asleep. Soonyoung opens his eyes slowly, smiling up at Jihoon.

They reach the heat cave quickly, Jihoon’s face softening at whatever sight is greeting them. Soonyoung stretches his neck to see what he’s looking at and his heart soars. Their pack is all piled on top of each other on a patch of grass, limbs entangled and sleeping peacefully. Jihoon bumps their noses together before carefully placing him down onto a blanket, wrapping a second one around his shoulders. Soonyoung finds his eyes lingering on Jihoon, gaze trailing down from his broad back over his ass and to his toned thighs. It isn’t desire he feels, he’s too exhausted for that, but simply appreciation. The Alpha is beautiful and Soonyoung takes his time admiring him with his eyes.

Jihoon brings him water and food, lifting the blanket and plopping down next to him. Soonyoung leans into the pleasant warmth on instinct. The Alpha lifts the bowl of water to his lips and he greedily gulps it down, ignoring Jihoon’s warnings to take it slow. Soonyoung just wants to be done with eating quickly and sleep, preferably in Jihoon’s arms. He leans back slightly, opening his mouth and waiting for the Alpha to feed him. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but it does nothing to hide the sweet smile on his face, scooping up some porridge onto his spoon and gently pushing it into Soonyoung’s mouth. He can’t stomach much, barely half the bowl empty before he has to stop. Jihoon tries to protest, but Soonyoung just takes the spoon from his hand and starts feeding the Alpha instead.

He keeps the pace slow, letting Jihoon chew the gooey substance for an unnecessarily long time before scooping up more. A little chunk of the porridge sticks to Jihoon’s bottom lip and Soonyoung leans in, cleaning it off him with his tongue. The Alpha stares at him with an unreadable expression and he quickly avoids his eyes, scared he overstepped. A hand cups his chin and his face is turned back to Jihoon, lips meeting the Alpha’s in a soft kiss. They pull apart slowly, eyes finding each other and just taking the other in for a few moments.

Jihoon leans in again and Soonyoung closes his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation. “I want to be with you, Soonyoung.” The words ghost across his lips and Soonyoung’s eyes fly open, tilting his head back to look at the Alpha, searching his face for a but. He doesn’t find anything that indicates Jihoon doesn’t mean it, eyes sincere and almost fearful as if prepared for rejection. Soonyoung exhales the breath he’s been holding, air rushing out of him before capturing Jihoon’s lips in another kiss. Yes, yes, yes. He isn’t sure if he’s only shouting it inside his head or if he’s saying it out loud, writing his answer with his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth, with his fingers in Jihoon’s hair, with his heartbeat in Morse code.

Jihoon pulls away and Soonyoung has to stop himself from chasing after him. “You should get some rest now. I will give you some time to think about it before asking you again properly.” The Alpha lies down, eyes already closed, and Soonyoung stares at him. There’s nothing to think about. If Jihoon wanted to mate him right here right now, he would agree in a heartbeat. Does he really not know how strongly he feels about him? Does he not see how much he wants him? Soonyoung’s thoughts circle inside his head, eyes never leaving the Alpha’s face. Has he been too forward about his attraction that Jihoon thinks it’s just physical? Does he not— His thoughts are interrupted when Jihoon tugs at his arm, making Soonyoung fall on top of him. “Sleep, Soonyoung.” And he does, head pillowed comfortably on Jihoon’s chest. His Alpha.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Wonwoo keeps waking up, despite knowing that Jihoon and Soonyoung are okay, his mind just won’t stop racing. Jun is draped over him, finally sleeping without the restless turning and frown on his face. Ever since he heard about Soonyoung, his mate has been obviously anxious and trying to hide it, but Wonwoo can see right through his act. They’ve been together for too long, nothing can slip past him. Especially now with their newly mated status, Wonwoo’s senses have been even more aware of Jun’s every move, every mood.

He swallowed the memories of what had happened to his mate so far down, he almost thought them forgotten, but the reminder brought them all back to the surface. They spent so long fixing what had broken between them and Wonwoo doesn’t even want to think about some of the old scars cracking open again. He doesn’t want Jun to experience that pain ever again, doesn’t want him to feel so small and worthless even once more.

“Darling?” Jun’s sleepy voice pulls him out of his thoughts, attention immediately on his mate. He hums in response and feels the familiar soft pair of lips pressing against his neck, right on his mate mark. A calmness and love surges through him immediately, natural reaction to Jun’s action. He hasn’t gotten used to it yet, but it’s eerily familiar, Jun’s kisses have always had the very same effect on him even before they were mated. “Stop thinking and talk to me.” Jun’s voice is sluggish but final and Wonwoo sighs before sitting up a little, shifting his weight onto his elbows to be able to look at his mate. “Are you okay?” Jun cutely blinks up at him in confusion for a moment, obviously still fighting sleep.

He sighs and heaves himself up, pulling Wonwoo up with him and dragging him away from their pack’s cuddle pile before pushing him down and sliding onto his lap. Wonwoo groans a little when Jun’s fingers grace against his mark and his mate giggles, kissing him softly. He pulls back and meets Wonwoo’s eyes, serious expression on his face. “I’m sorry for being distant. I—“ Wonwoo interrupts him with an involuntary whine, shaking his head, but Jun grabs his chin, making him still and look at him. His eyes are determined and Wonwoo swallows thickly. “I’m _sorry_. I will always be sorry about what happened, but I _know_ , Wonwoo, I _know_ that wasn’t me. I love _you_. The only person I _want_ is you. Even in my state back then you were constantly on my mind. We...we talked about this.”

Wonwoo covers Jun’s hand with his own, feeling the grip on his chin loosen slightly. “I love you, too. There’s no question about that...I hope?” Jun’s lips quirk up a little, but he looks less determined, sad somehow. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, tightening his hold on Jun’s hand. “I am not asking if you’re okay because I’m doubting you. I am asking because I know you’re hurting and I need you to know that I am here for you through anything. The good and the bad.” He emphasises his statement by gently tapping Jun’s mate mark with his free hand. Jun bites down on a smile and closes his eyes, breathing deeply for a while before looking at him again, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes.

Wonwoo almost panics, but then Jun leans in, kissing him softly, and he feels reassured immediately.He slowly lies down, pulling Jun with him and wrapping his arms around him to keep him in place. Jun giggles against his lips and he uses the opportunity to lazily lick into his mouth, deepening the kiss. There’s nothing urgent about the way their tongues tangle, just enjoying the taste of each other. Wonwoo’s chest feels full, love pleasantly surging through him. What happened will always weigh heavy on him, but he won’t let it consume him and taint what’s so real and beautiful between them.

Jun yawns into their kiss, laughing in embarrassment and dropping his forehead against Wonwoo’s. “I love you.” Jun leaves a wet kiss on his nose before sliding off of him and pressing himself against his side. Wonwoo looks down at his mate, fingers automatically reaching out and trailing over the mark he left on his neck. “I love you, too.” Jun smiles at him sleepily, resting his head on his chest and throwing a leg over him.

“I’m so glad they’re okay.” His mate’s words are sluggish once again and Wonwoo hums quietly in response, carding his fingers through Jun’s hair. He waits until Jun’s breathing evens out, eyes finally slipping shut with a smile on his face. Wonwoo is glad, too. He’s glad that despite everything, their pack is stronger than before. Since the moment he met Jun, he knew he would always have a home as long as he’s by his side, but finding their pack, finding a family so full of love and care for each other, is definitely a huge bonus.

He’s glad that their Alpha, too, finally has somebody by his side, somebody like Soonyoung on top of that. Despite dancing around each other so much, Jihoon and Soonyoung have already built something strong, a strength born out of their vulnerability for each other. He never doubted they would make it through, but he’s glad to see they’ll carry less scars with them than Jun and him. If there’s one positive to take away from all of this, Wonwoo is glad it’s something as great as trust. Trust in the bond of their pack, trust in love and trust in themselves.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Seungkwan has been awfully quiet since Jihoon emerged from the heat cave with Soonyoung in his arms. The beta stayed close to him the entire time, but he couldn’t find him anywhere in their cuddle pile. Mingyu was too tired to think about it, falling asleep as soon as Minghao sprawled on top of him, but now that he’s awake and getting ready to prepare breakfast, he can’t stop looking around to find Seungkwan. It isn’t until he sits down at his makeshift kitchen that he catches a whiff of the beta’s scent. Seungkwan is already looking at him when his eyes find him and Mingyu can’t seem to read the emotions on his face.

The beta’s presence always by his side through this repeat-nightmare made him feel more at ease, reassured everything will be okay, but now that they know everything is in fact okay, Seungkwan’s whole demeanour seems to have changed drastically. The beta sits down next to him, he’s right there and yet he seems miles away. Mingyu doesn’t like this development one bit.

As if on autopilot, Seungkwan starts applying the herb mixture Jeonghan prepared for his injury, eyes focused on the task but distant at the same time. Mingyu curls his fingers around Seungkwan’s wrist, halting him in his actions and startling him enough to make him look at him. He doesn’t have to say anything for the beta to know what he’s asking, clarity returning to his gaze. Seungkwan sighs, sliding his wrist out of Mingyu’s hold and intertwining their fingers instead. “I’m sorry.” Mingyu shakes his head and the beta laughs humourlessly.

“Is this the reality of being with me?” Seungkwan doesn’t look at him as he says the words, eyes focusing on his wound again. The omega unconsciously digs his nails into Seungkwan’s hand, making him flinch. “You’re not with me though...That’s the problem.” Mingyu doesn’t mean to sound so angry, but he’s had enough of Seungkwan keeping his distance despite both of them having made their feelings so painfully obvious to each other. If he had known sooner that the beta was holding back because of insecurities, he would’ve approached their relationship more offensively. The fact he didn’t notice it before makes him feel stupid and small, two things he’s worked so hard to never feel again.

“Am I not enough?” Seungkwan’s eyes widen and snap back up to him, mouth dropping open in protest, but Mingyu doesn’t let him get a word in. He pulls at their intertwined hands, making the beta almost fall on top of him, faces impossibly close. “Then kiss me alre—“ Seungkwan doesn’t hesitate even for a second, crushing their lips together and kissing him like he’s been starved. Maybe he has, maybe both of them have because Mingyu kisses him back just as needily. They don’t stop for a while, Mingyu sliding onto Seungkwan’s lap and deepening the kiss.

The beta’s free hand settles on his waist, warmth seeping through Mingyu’s shirt. He lets go of his hand and slides his fingers into Seungkwan’s hair, pulling at the strands to adjust the angle and letting his tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Seungkwan responds in like, battling him for dominance over the kiss. Mingyu loses himself in the feeling, giving in to the beta without letting him take full control. He shifts a little on Seungkwan’s lap, making both of them groan. It only intensifies the kiss, hands roaming.

It’s only when his injury gets jostled that they break apart. Seungkwan immediately checks on the wound, forehead creasing and keeping the omega on his lap with an arm slung around his waist. “Soonyoung better keep him on a leash from now on.” Mingyu bursts into laughter, covering it up with a forced cough when the beta continues to frown at his injury. He rolls his eyes and kisses Seungkwan’s nose, making him yelp and a slight blush appear on his cheeks. “Don’t be angry at him. Everything’s finally settling into place, we don’t need new conflicts.” The beta looks at him seriously, eyes searching his face before breaking into a small smile. Mingyu quirks an eyebrow at him, but he just shakes his head as the smile stretches and becomes bigger.

“What?” Mingyu blushes a little at his own whiny tone and Seungkwan’s eyes soften, cupping his face. “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am.” Mingyu is sure he’s blushing even more now, cheeks heating up underneath Seungkwan’s hands. The beta smiles at him and lets go of his face, gently cradling his injured arm instead. Seungkwan kisses his wrist softly, lips lingering as their eyes meet, and Mingyu pouts a little, pointing at his lips with his free hand. He expects Seungkwan to tease him, but instead the beta leans in without a second thought and kisses him sweetly. Mingyu sighs happily into the kiss, gently nibbling at Seungkwan’s bottom lip before pulling away. “You owe me lots and lots of kisses. I can’t believe I was deprived of your lips all this time.” The beta smirks and dives in again. Mingyu isn’t planning on letting him stop any time soon.

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Seokmin feels relieved, but there’s something tugging at his heart and he isn’t sure how to make it go away. Joshua has clearly noticed his absentminded state, giving him space without leaving his side, quiet but present. It only makes that something tug at him even harder. For a while he could make himself believe it was just worry, but now that he knows Soonyoung is fine and the feeling still hasn’t gone away, he has to face the truth.

The beta likes how slow they’re taking things, enjoys their dates and small gestures of affection, but time suddenly seems so limited. Seokmin feels restless in the knowledge that out of nowhere something could shorten their time together significantly and he doesn’t like it one bit. He just doesn’t know how to tell Joshua without rushing him or, worse, hurting him. Despite their mutual confessions and how obvious their intentions are, Seokmin has never been more afraid of missing the right moment than now. He wants to continue the pace they’ve been going at, but he _needs_ to make sure Joshua knows exactly how serious he is about them, sooner rather than later.

The other beta knocks their shoulders together, making Seokmin jump and startle out of his thoughts. “Should I get you something else? You haven’t had a single bite.” Seokmin’s gaze drops to his bowl, still filled to the brim and no longer steaming. He stares at the contents for a while, twirling his spoon around before placing the dish aside and turning to Joshua. “You don’t have to say anything and I don’t mean right here right now, but I just need you to know...” Joshua puts his own bowl away, turning his body to him and looking at him with a reassuring smile.

Seokmin takes a deep breath, nervousness suddenly surging through him. He didn’t think this through enough, staring at his hands and fiddling with his fingers while trying to figure out where to start. A hand covers both of his and he stills, slowly lifting his gaze until he meets Joshua’s eyes. Calm replaces the anxious energy all at once and Seokmin feels himself starting to smile a little, mirroring the expression on Joshua’s face. He takes another deep breath and turns his hands around to hold onto the beta’s, needing the extra comfort.

“With everything that’s been going on, I just want to make sure you know how much I like you. So much in fact, I’ve been dreaming of becoming your mate and starting a family.” Joshua stares at him seriously for a moment, fear making Seokmin’s breath catch in his throat, but then he starts smiling again, even gentler than before, and lifts one of Seokmin’s hands up, pressing their palms together. “The feeling is mutual.” Seokmin looks at their hands, slowly intertwining their fingers before returning his eyes to Joshua’s, mirroring his smile.

They remain smiling at each other in silence for a while until the sound of Seokmin’s stomach grumbling makes them both burst into laughter. His food is cold, but it doesn’t matter so much when Joshua leans against him as he eats, warmth radiating off of him. He takes his sweet time, enjoying this moment for all it’s worth. Joshua starts telling him a story, voice quiet and soothing, and Seokmin’s never felt more comfortable.

The other beta says something that has him laughing loud and unrestrained and suddenly a soft pair of lips presses against his cheek. Seokmin stops laughing abruptly, soaking up the feeling of Joshua’s lips on his skin. He leans into the gentle pressure and Joshua pulls away, tapping the place he just kissed with his fingertips. Seokmin turns his head to face him, breath catching in his throat. It isn’t out of fear this time. The other beta is so beautiful, face close enough he can see every detail.

“Can I kiss you?” Joshua’s breath ghosts across his face and Seokmin nods without hesitation, eyes slipping shut as Joshua leans in. His lips feel even better against his own and he gasps a little, making the other beta release a small giggle. It’s perfect and gentle, lips moving against each other slowly. Neither of them take it further, breaths mingling between their parted lips. There’s no pressure to do anything but take in the feeling of their first kiss and Seokmin wishes time would freeze, allowing him to experience this moment forever.

They pull apart eventually, hands automatically finding each other and fingers intertwining as they smile at each other with equally sweet smiles. Seokmin’s eyes keep dropping down to Joshua’s lips, but it’s enough for today. He got to say what has been nagging at him and received a positive answer, he’s never felt more at ease. It’s Joshua who leans in again and Seokmin eagerly meets him halfway, a little too eagerly causing their noses to bump together. Joshua releases another of those sweet giggles before turning his head slightly and connecting their lips properly.

It’s just as perfect the second time around and Seokmin allows himself to indulge in the kiss a little more, letting go of Joshua’s hands to cup his face and pull him closer. He doesn’t try to deepen the kiss, letting the other beta set the pace. The longer they kiss, the more difficult it becomes not to lose himself to his feelings, tongue accidentally gracing against Joshua’s lips a few times. Seokmin reaches his breaking point too soon for his own liking, leaning back slowly to stop himself from taking things further.

Joshua’s eyes are still closed when he looks at him, lips slightly parted as he steadies his breathing. “Thank you.” The other beta’s voice is quiet enough Seokmin almost misses his words, but then Joshua opens his eyes and smiles at him. “For telling me how you feel and...” He doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Seokmin knows exactly what he means, squeezing his hand gently. “Any time.”

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

 

Soonyoung is gone when he wakes up, sitting up in a panic as soon as he realises the missing weight on his chest. Jihoon looks around in a frenzy, seeing a few of the others already awake, but Soonyoung is nowhere in sight. Fear grips his heart tightly and he jumps to his feet, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden action. Jihoon starts running. He checks the heat cave. Nothing. He hurries to the lake. Nothing. He rushes to the tents and huts, checking inside each of them. Nothing. Jihoon’s heart is racing so badly, blood pumping through his veins fast enough it feels like his head is going to explode. He ignores the shouts directed at him, speeding up even more as he runs through the woods.

Jihoon doesn’t stop, doesn’t even think about stopping until he finds Soonyoung. He manages to avoid a few of his pack members trying to grab him, gaining even more speed, when he’s suddenly forced to the ground by two pairs of strong arms. He thrashes against their hold, every single nerve in his body too aware of Soonyoung’s missing presence. His brain barely registers anything else, panic making him lose awareness of anything and anyone that isn’t Soonyoung. 

Jihoon manages to shake off one pair of arms, crawling forward a little before he’s pinned down again. He almost shifts, need to find Soonyoung making him come close to losing control. “Calm down, Jihoon. He’ll be here soon.” Seungcheol’s voice sounds strained and for a moment Jihoon continues struggling, knowing he can easily overpower Seungcheol and whoever else is restraining him if he shifts, but he manages to hold onto a frail piece of his sanity, willing himself to stay human. He’s still ready to pounce and the weight on top of him doesn’t let up either.

Seungcheol is panting hard above him and Jihoon catches a whiff of the other person holding him down. Mingyu. He freezes all of a sudden. Mingyu. He hurt Mingyu. He _hurt_ Mingyu. The fight drains out of him completely, panic and fear replaced by guilt. “Ji...jihoon?” Seungcheol is still out of breath, but his concern is clear. Jihoon drops his forehead against the ground, inhaling shakily. The weight on top of him lessens slowly until it’s completely gone and he’s free to move as he pleases again. Jihoon stays lying down, trying to gather the courage to look at Mingyu.

He can’t find anything but guilt and shame swirling through his chest and he gives up, lifting himself up a little and finding Mingyu looking at him with concern pulling his face into a frown. Jihoon’s eyes settle on the wound on the omega’s arm and he gnaws at his bottom lip. Guilt and shame, shame and guilt. He wants to reach out and make it all better, but just because the wound will close doesn’t change what he’s done.

Mingyu reaches for him first, arms circling around him and pulling him against his chest. “I’m okay, Jihoon. I’m okay.” Jihoon knows he means it, but it still hurts. He hurt Mingyu because he lost control. He failed not just as his Alpha, but as his friend, his family. Jihoon thought he was different. He thought he wasn’t like every other alpha, blinded by an omega’s scent. As if on cue, Soonyoung’s scent fills his nose. It’s still faint, but his body reacts immediately, scrambling out of Mingyu’s embrace and blindly following the omega’s smell until he crashes into him.

Jihoon holds onto him desperately, heart beating wildly in his chest again. He breathes in deeply, letting his lungs fill with Soonyoung’s familiar scent, calming and overwhelming at the same time. The omega holds him just as tightly and despite everything Jihoon finally finds himself at ease. His heart is still beating uncomfortably fast, guilt and shame still gnawing at him, but it doesn’t feel so bad as long as he’s in Soonyoung’s arms. He’s really been a fool trying to stay away from him, trying to fight what’s clearly so right.

“I thought you left me.” He whispers the words against Soonyoung’s chest, almost hoping he won’t hear him. The omega’s arms tighten around him. “Never.” One of Soonyoung’s hands makes its way into his hair, fingers tangling with the messy strands, and Jihoon leans into the touch. “You should know that by now, Jihoon.” He nods slowly. He _knows_ , but he still can’t believe his luck. Jihoon pulls back just enough to be able to look at Soonyoung, breath knocking out of him at the soft smile on the omega’s face. He feels his own mouth pull into a smile and Soonyoung leans down, just barely brushing his lips against Jihoon’s for a moment. “You need to eat and then we’ll go to Mingyu, okay?”

Jihoon nods, dazed from the barely there kiss, and lets the omega lead the way. It isn’t until they reach the kitchen hut and he sees Seungkwan that shame and guilt fill him again. Soonyoung pushes him to sit down and hands him a bowl of food, but Jihoon can’t tear his eyes away from the beta, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence, waiting for him to shout and get angry, waiting for the kind of reaction he deserves after what he’s done. Seungkwan continues to ignore him and Jihoon supposes he deserves that as well.

Soonyoung sighs loudly, making the beta jump and look towards them. Jihoon meets his eyes and Seungkwan turns away for a moment before approaching him with a smile. A smile. The beta hands him a steaming mug. “Soonyoung picked some herbs for you. I’m not sure it’ll taste nice, but it’s good for you.” Jihoon blinks at him, mouth opening and closing. Seungkwan laughs quietly before taking one of his hands and placing it around the mug.

“Th-thank you.” The beta pats his hand and returns to whatever he’s been doing. Jihoon stares at his back for a moment, eyes slowly wandering down to the mug in his hands. He lifts it to his lips, breathing in the scent and blowing before taking a tentative sip. It tastes surprisingly good and he drinks more. Soonyoung sits down next to him, leaning against him a little, and Jihoon turns his attention to him.

The omega kisses him softly and he feels strangely reassured. He can fix this, he has someone who will take care of his heart. Soonyoung starts feeding him and Jihoon can’t stop looking at him. Why did he hold back for so long? Just this once he can allow himself to be weak, just to this one person he can give all of himself without restraint. It will be okay as long as it’s Soonyoung, _because_ it is Soonyoung it will be okay.

Jihoon continues staring at him even when both his food and tea are gone. He almost pinches himself, just to be sure this is real. Soonyoung’s smile is awfully sweet, staring right back at him. Jihoon finds himself leaning in, face inching closer to the omega’s who easily closes the remaining distance between them. Kissing Soonyoung still seems like a dream, too good, too right, and yet it’s the most real he’s ever felt.

A cough startles them apart and Jihoon gulps a little when his eyes land on Mingyu, smile wide on his face with Seungkwan’s arm around him. Soonyoung pulls him onto his lap and Mingyu takes his former seat, Seungkwan staying by his side. The omega offers his arm and Jihoon’s stomach turns at the sight of the wound. Soonyoung’s arms tighten around him reassuringly and he takes a deep breath, letting the omega’s scent replace the guilt in his chest with something lighter, something sweet and pleasant.

Jihoon wraps his fingers around Mingyu’s wrist and lifts his arm up higher until the wound is right in front of him. He closes his eyes and drags his tongue over the ridges and roughness of the open flesh. Even without seeing it, Jihoon can feel the wound closing under his tongue. The memory of how he inflicted the injury on Mingyu replays in his mind, clear enough it’s like he’s reliving the moment all over again. Jihoon doesn’t stop for a while, tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembers his blind rage, the way he hurtled towards Mingyu, teeth fletched and growling low in his throat, how it felt as his teeth sank into Mingyu’s skin, iron taste of his blood suddenly in his mouth again.

He finally lets go of Mingyu’s wrist when he re-experiences the satisfaction of the moment Mingyu stopped touching Soonyoung, scrambling back while screaming in pain. Jihoon didn’t hear his screams back then, can barely hear them in his memories now, all he could hear was Soonyoung. The omega had been releasing deafening shouts from the moment the others touched him, but after Mingyu let go he turned quiet for a moment before moaning in pleasure at Jihoon’s touch. Jihoon felt powerful, he felt needed and wanted in a way he’d never felt before. Remembering it now only makes him want to throw up.

Jihoon can’t stop crying, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he keeps reliving the memory. It feels too real, as if it is happening right here right now, and he can’t seem to fight against it, letting it consume him. “Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s voice is barely above a whisper, breath ghosting warmly across his neck. Jihoon turns around in his lap and reaches for him blindly, clutching onto him and inhaling deeply. “It’s okay. I’m here. Mingyu’s here. You’re okay.” He feels arms slide around him, knowing immediately it’s Mingyu.

It takes a moment before the tears stop, control over himself slowly returning. Jihoon opens his eyes and meets Soonyoung’s warm gaze. The omega cups his face gently, wiping away the tears and kissing his cheek. Jihoon leans into the touch and lets the warmth of Soonyoung’s soft lips bring him back to reality, calming the distress inside his chest and mind. He soaks up the feeling for courage and turns towards Mingyu, immediately pulled against the omega’s chest and enveloped in a warm hug. “I’m sorry.” The omega pinches his side before nuzzling his face into his hair. “Shut up.” The words are soft rather than reprimanding and Jihoon laughs, sound muffled against the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt. He’ll always feel guilty, but he’s going to use the feeling to make sure it never happens again.

Mingyu pulls away and smiles at him. “All good now?” Jihoon nods and hugs him again before pushing him away and straightening on Soonyoung’s lap. He clears his throat and Mingyu quirks an eyebrow at him, bemused smile playing on his lips. “I guess he’s back now.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but a sense of relief is finally flooding his chest, making him relax his posture again and lean back against Soonyoung a little. Seungkwan slides in front of Mingyu and takes Jihoon’s hand, squeezing it tightly and leaning closer to whisper into his ear. “Don’t make him wait any longer, please.” The beta pulls back and pointedly looks behind him for a moment. Jihoon chokes on his own spit, coughing a little. Seungkwan just smirks at him, wrapping his arm around Mingyu who is mirroring his expression, and guides him out of the kitchen hut.

Jihoon stares at the door, trying to regain his bearings. Soonyoung rubs his back soothingly and he leans back against him even more with a sigh. The omega giggles softly and slides his hand low onto his stomach, weight of his palm warm and calming. Jihoon sighs again, releasing the remaining tension. Soonyoung kisses his neck, fingers splaying out on his stomach, and Jihoon grabs his hand, intertwining his fingers with the omega’s. “Will you be disappointed if I tell you to wait until tomorrow?” Soonyoung’s lips still against his skin before he can feel him smiling against his neck. “Sounds like a promise to me.” Jihoon bites down on a smile of his own, he’s too lucky for his own good.

Soonyoung playfully nibs at his neck with his teeth and Jihoon’s hold on his hand tightens. “Don’t test me, Soonyoung. I’d rather not mate you in the place we cook our food.” Soonyoung releases a sound between a laugh and a moan and Jihoon jumps off of his lap, a new kind of adrenaline rushing through him all of a sudden. Tomorrow, he reminds himself. It has to be perfect. He pulls Soonyoung onto his feet, looking up at him with a smile. Perfect. No matter how tomorrow is going to play out, he has no doubt it’s going to be perfect because it’ll be him and Soonyoung, Soonyoung and him.

Jihoon leans up and kisses Soonyoung for good measure. The omega chases his lips as he pulls back and Jihoon stops him by flicking his forehead. “Tomorrow.” They say at the same time, bursting into gleeful giggles and sharing a few more kisses just because. Soonyoung stops first this time, stepping away to get something before returning to his side. He smiles shyly and holds up his hand, revealing a bouquet of Borages. “I thought it’d be more romantic than roses...” Jihoon takes the bouquet from him and kisses his palm, sliding his fingers between Soonyoung’s and squeezing them once. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

 

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking around and reading even though it's been so long <3333 i'm really sorry :((
> 
> i'm active on twitter [@kwonhooon](https://twitter.com/kwonhooon) and tweet soonhoon aus if you're interested <333
> 
> you can also come and shout at me on curiouscat if you want also [@kwonhooon](https://curiouscat.me/kwonhooon)

**Author's Note:**

> ooff...so...i hope you enjoyed it so far???
> 
> i'm active on twitter [@kwonhooon](https://twitter.com/kwonhooon) and tweet soonhoon aus if you're interested <333


End file.
